GoodBye Forever Beloved
by Anake14
Summary: Finally tired of dealing with angry villagers, Naruto decides it is time to use the only solution he believes will protect those he loves...but at what cost? SasuNaru Yaoi OOCness, just because! ;3 HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Good-Bye

Warning: This is my first Fanfic ever. I apologize for any errors. I will be sure to update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I doubt I could even hope to draw that well or make that good a storyline.

Chapter 1- Prologue

Upon returning to the village Naruto sensed a greater unease amongst the villagers who were silently whispering. Catching a piece of a conversation Naruto's breath caught.

"Why doesn't that Kyuubi brat just die?! He's already proven that he's the Kyuubi by using that beastly chakra of his…"

"He's even getting special treatment from the fifth Hokage…"

"…the damned brat should know that he's not wanted here we need to take matters into our own hands and just put him out of his misery…"

Hurriedly walking through the streets he returned to his apartment and looked around. He saw the remnants of his home that had once again been trashed by the villagers while he was away. Looking around he saw that the only thing that remained safe was his picture of Team 7 together. Taking a deep breath he looked around his home and made a decision. One that he hoped would be the end to all his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Good-Bye Forever Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters, so any lawyers who wish to sue can go away.

A/N: This story was created at random. Even I don't know how it will turn out so if you have any suggestions they are welcome.

'thoughts'

_Emphasis_

'**Kyuubi speech**'

Chapter 2: Naruto Begins Planning

His Apartment

Sitting on the floor, Naruto stared at his wall. Piecing together information in his head trying to prepare for the future that lay ahead of him.

'Hey Kyu-chan, you awake?' thought Naruto to his counterpart that had become his protector and part an important part of his life.

'**What is it, Kit? Something bothering you?**' asked Kyuubi.

'I was wondering if you could communicate with other sealed demons and their vessels since we can talk like this,' said Naruto.

'**I don't know, Kit. I suppose we can try. Why?**'

'It's time for us to go Kyuubi. They'll be trying to kill us now more than ever and I don't know when they'll start attacking the people we have come to befriend. I need you to contact Gaara and let me talk with him.' Stated Naruto in a sober tone.

'**Alright, Kit. I'll try just give me a few minutes.' Kyuubi searched and reached out cautiously with his mind and probed the mind of Gaara. 'Got him, Kit. I'll let you two talk.'**

'_Gaara, you there?'_ asked Naruto hesitantly.

'_You scared the crap out of me Naruto! Since we are talking through the use of demon communication I assume this isn't about something related to the village,'_ said Gaara.

Naruto hesitated, then said, '_Well, it is and it isn't.'_

'_Oh?' _said Gaara, _'Then pray tell, why have you contacted me thus?'_

'_I need a favor.' _said Naruto. _'I was wondering if you could prepare a place for me to stay in your village. I will not remain in mine much longer.'_

'_Why? You have come so far Naruto. Why are you determined to leave Konoha after all you have done?'_ asked Gaara in a concerned voice.

'_I-if I tell you can you help me? I have to leave this village before something bad happens. ..' _said Naruto.

Gaara was absolutely shocked. '_I will try to help, but only if you can help me understand.'_

'_Fine…'_ said Naruto as he opened his memories to Gaara. The way the village treated him for the things he didn't do, the way they tried to hurt him time after time, the times they tried to kill him, were all revealed to the concerned friend.

Gaara let the memories touch him. He experienced what Naruto had been put through by the villagers. He saw everything his hyperactive blond friend did to protect the people who had repeatedly, done nothing but hurt him. Even if the love he was given in the past had been false it was still better than what Naruto had been through. Gaara was furious, seeing that even with the help of the Hokage Naruto had been subject to such treatment. '_I will help you. When do you plan to leave the village? I will go meet up with you personally.'_

'_Thank you Gaara. I will leave in a few days. I have things to settle here. I will leave by the end of this week and meet you halfway.'_

'_If there is a change Naruto you'd best contact me again.'_

'_All right. Thank you. Farewell for now Gaara.'_

'_Farewell, Naruto. Good luck.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Good-Bye Forever Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The lawyers who wish to sue me can now leave to bother someone else.

Warning: Cussing and mildly violent scenes ahead.

'thoughts'

_Emphasis_

'**Kyuubi speech'**

Chapter 3: Visiting the Hokage

Naruto's Apartment

'Kyuubi…if I leave like this won't it seem like I'm abandoning the village?' asked Naruto, using their silent communication.

'**Don't worry, Kit. For now start cleaning up this mess. Then we should head over to the have a visit with the Hokage.'**

'All right, Kyu-chan. Just stay awake. I don't want to feel alone right now,' said Naruto.

'**If it will make you feel better then of course I will, Kit. You have a lot of work to do, so you'd best get started.'**

'Thanks,' said Naruto as he began to walk around picking up the trash that covered his floor.

After two hours of picking up trash, Naruto looked around the room again. The floor still had broken glass from the windows, his clothes were thoroughly shredded, and he hadn't even gotten to cleaning the bathroom yet. Just as he was about to get a broom out to start sweeping there was a knock at the door. Swiftly walking to the door he opened it and saw Sasuke and Sakura outside.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme," said Naruto pleasantly. "What brings you two here?"

"Iruka-sensei said he wanted to see you and we ended up being invited to dinner," said Sasuke in an accusatory voice.

Naruto, unaffected by Sasuke's statement, said, "All right…I'll be right out just give me a moment."

Sakura blinked, completely shocked by Naruto's lack of enthusiasm, and said, "Aren't you going to invite us in while we wait for you?"

"No," came the cold answer as he closed the door and picked up the shredded remains of his clothes. Tossing the clothes into a garbage bag he quickly swept up the glass that was most noticeable.

"Well, that was rude," huffed Sakura.

"It was," agreed Sasuke, whose had taken interest as to why the blond had been so nonchalant although he had hid it well with his greeting. Opening the door to look inside Sasuke saw Naruto cleaning up his place with vigor. Taking in the number of trash bags Sasuke figured that Naruto must have been doing this since he got back from his training.

Reaching his bedroom, Naruto closed the door and sighed. 'Kyuubi, can you help me choose an outfit from my emergency stores? I have no sense of style at all.'

'**Sure, Kit. Take the black pants, the tight fitting orange shirt with the Uzumaki crest, and the black shoes.'**

'Thanks, Kyuubi. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'**Either dead or living a normal life?'**

'Shut up…'

Smirking, Kyuubi did as she was told. Throwing on the clothes that had been suggested Naruto walked back into the living room only to see that Sasuke and Sakura had come into the room.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura flinched. "W-well…you were acting strangely and Sasuke looked in and saw this mess…"

Naruto glared at them both, then said, "It's none of your concern. Get the fuck out of here before you piss me off even more."

"No," said Sasuke, who was glaring back. "You should have told us. We could help…"

"You can't help," said Naruto darkly. "Even if I did tell you, you'd just look at me like you are now…"

'**Kit…they are just trying to help. Be nice…'**

'I already told you to be quiet. Even if I care for them, I'm leaving by the end of this week. I refuse to leave lingering feelings,' snarled Naruto.

"Leave," said Naruto. "I need to run some errands. I'll meet you and Iruka-sensei later."

"I-if you s-say so Naruto," stuttered Sakura. Sasuke just cocked his head to the side and followed Sakura out the door.

'_Time to go see Tsunade,' _sighed Naruto.

'**It won't be that bad, Kit. I'll be awake the whole time…'**

Leaving his apartment that was still trashed, Naruto headed to the Hokage's office.

*************************************************************************************

The Hokage's Office

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto is requesting an audience with you," said Shizune.

"Very well. Send him in," muttered Tsunade.

Naruto walked in looking nervous. Straitening up he said, "I would like to request leave of this village. I will, therefore relinquish my position as a shinobi and leave within a week's time."

Tsunade and Shizune's jaws dropped in shock. Gathering her composure, lady Tsunade yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DAMNED BRAT?!"

"C-calm down Lady Tsunade. T-there must be a reason for this," said Shizune who was still confused, while Naruto flinched.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE BETTER BE A REASON FOR THIS!" Shouted Lady Tsunade who had begun to pick things up and throw them against the walls.

"I knew you were going to react this way," sighed Naruto. "Here. Take these back. I won't be needing them anymore. I would also like to ask that you keep my departure a secret from the others. I don't want to tell them yet." Leaving the room, Naruto closed the door and went off to buy a few more outfits so he could drop them off before heading to dinner.

Looking at the desk, Tsunade almost lost her control and burst into tears when she saw what Naruto had returned. The headband he worked so hard for and finally earned only a few years before…and her necklace. The necklace that had belonged to the first Hokage that was her grandfather; the necklace that she had used to determine that he would be the person to succeed her as Hokage, a person destined for greatness.

"Shizune," whispered lady Tsunade, who felt like her heart was being torn yet again. As if another loved one had died.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Gather Jariaya, Kakashi, Iruka, and any other Jonin we have that isn't on a mission. I want to speak with them immediately."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune as she walked out of the room to carry out Lady Tsunade's orders though she was still in shock about Naruto's abrupt decision.

Sighing, Tsunade fell back into her chair as she waited for the arrival of the jonin. Quietly she said, "You sure know how to worry people Naruto…"

**A/N:** There you are. Chapter 3 of 'Good-Bye Forever Beloved' is finally posted. Next chapter there will be more '_drama_' ahead. Thanks for reading! =3


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'Good-Bye Forever Beloved'! My special thanks to Vampy-Note, shinobi89, and hanakisa who have reviewed my story. Onward to the disclaimer then.

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers who wish to sue can leave. I have no claim on Naruto.

**Warning:** Cussing, but if there wasn't it wouldn't be fun.

'Thoughts'

_Emphasis_

'**Kyuubi speech'**

Chapter 4: Dinner and Confrontation

Walking around the shopping district, Naruto was grinning like the idiot he fooled everyone into thinking he was. Little did they know that he truly was far superior to them; even he did not really know the truth about what had happened the night Kyuubi was sealed within him. Naruto kept that grin on the whole time he spent walking from one of the only shops that let him buy the things he needed, despite the dirty looks and insults he was receiving from other villagers.

'_Good_' he thought. 'Let them continue on with this. Only a few more days and I will never see any of them again. They will almost get their wish.'

'**Now, Kit,'** said the Kyuubi in warning tones. **'You shouldn't think that way. No matter how they treated you in the past, they are the reason we are strong. Let them think what they will when you are gone.'**

'…you realize that I am strong because I have you right...is something wrong with you?' asked Naruto.

'**Shut it Kit. You know it's true.'**

'Whatever,' thought Naruto as he walked back into his apartment and put his new clothes into a hiding spot that held most of what was precious to him. Taking a look around he decided that he would clean and repair what he could and would pay the manager for what he couldn't when he left. Seeing that it was almost time for him to meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka-sensei, he headed out and locked the door.

Sasuke and Sakura- A Few Hours Earlier

Confused after having been pushed out of Naruto's apartment and seeing such a mess, Sasuke and Sakura walk away and head towards the training grounds to talk about what just happened.

"What was _that_," asked Sakura. "I mean, I always knew Naruto was a slob, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Use your head Sakura," said Sasuke scornfully, though he knew the dobe was hiding something from them. "He shoved us out of the place when he usually tries to invite us over. Besides, from the look of the trash bags, it would seem that it was worse and he had been cleaning."

"That's true, but if not Naruto then who could have made the mess?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," said Sasuke in undertone, but his emotions within were swirling around. Secretly worried he decided he would stalk Naruto for the next few days.

*************************************************************************************

Hokage's Office-A Surprise Meeting

Awaiting the arrival of the other Jonin, Tsunade found the pain in her chest unbearable. Naruto had definitely shocked her with his sudden decision. Grabbing a bottle of sake she downed it and let contentment cloud her mind.

'Who would have thought such a brat could come to be like my little brother,' thought Tsunade as she released low chuckles.

As she sat back down and settled into the chair behind her desk, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she said, "Come in."

In an awkward, orderly fashion Shizune led the Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, and Jiraiya into the room. Spotting the empty bottle of sake, Shizune said, "Was it really necessary for you to drink a whole bottle, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, it was necessary," said Tsunade as she looked at the group that had come in. "These are the only Jonin in the village not on missions?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

"You may go, Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Taking a deep breath, she faced the group gathered in her office. Thinking quickly, she said, "I have an assignment for you. It must remain between only those of us in this room."

"Hai," acknowledged the group as one.

"Naruto has just come and informed me of a decision he has made that I believe to be rash. Your job is to watch him for the next few days and inform me of his actions."

Stepping forward in shock, Iruka said, "What decision could he have possibly made that would make you feel it necessary to send us to follow him in secrecy?"

"Naruto wishes to tell you himself so you are going to have to act surprised when he tells you, but I believe it is only right that you know," said Tsunade. "About an hour ago he came here requesting an audience with me. It was all very formal. After I let him in he requested leave of the village."

Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi's eyes went wide in shock, while Jiraiya and Iruka let out a simultaneous, "What?!"

"Unfortunately that is not all," said Tsunade.

"What more could there be?!" shouted Iruka, as the others tried to figure out what was going on.

Carefully she pulled out his headband and the necklace she had given to him, cradling the items as though they were priceless treasures. Jiraiya let out a yelp of shock.

"What does this mean?" asked Kurenai.

"He has decided to give up being a shinobi and said he will be leaving the village by the end of the week."

"But what about the necklace?" asked Kakashi. "That necklace belonged to the first. How did he get that to begin with?"

"My grandfather gave this necklace to me. All of you may not know this, but I never wanted to become Hokage of Konoha. When Jiraiya and Naruto came to get me I fought against it. Naruto yelled at me telling me what an honor it was to protect this village and that he would someday be the best Hokage this village ever had," she said smiling in a fond yet sad way at the memory.

"So what happened?" ventured Gai.

"We made a bet."

"Tsunade…" groaned everyone but Jiraiya.

"If he could master the _rasengan_ in one week, I would acknowledge that he was good enough to become Hokage."

"The _rasengan_? The technique it took years for the Fourth to master?" asked Kurenai.

"The very one," said Jiraiya. "What's more is that he mastered the thing in a month."

Tsunade continued on, "He won that bet. I gave him the necklace believing he would one day be my successor, knowing that he would be strong for the village. He'd become a great Hokage like those who held the necklace before him would have, but he wouldn't let it claim his life…"

Iruka glared, "What do you mean 'claim his life'?"

"My brother had it when the war started; he died. It was always his dream to be Hokage and he was just like Naruto with all his stubbornness. He vowed to be Hokage and he died protecting his classmates who were escaping. Dan came after. He helped me after my brother's death. He wanted to be Hokage to protect what he believed should be protected. He died on a special mission in the war and the necklace was given back to me. Naruto was just like those two…" said Tsunade as tears gathered in her eyes. "I thought for sure that he would be different."

"We will be on watch," said the group.

"I have to go. I am supposed to meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke for dinner and I'm a little late," said Iruka with a frown.

"Good. I leave it to you to find out what could cause this," said Tsunade as the group took their leave. As the door closed she let her tears falls and let out silent sobs as her memories held her in place, refusing to return to the oblivion in her mind that had previously held them at bay.

*************************************************************************************

Ichiraku Ramen

Gathered outside of Ichiraku, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto awaited the arrival of their old sensei. In a cloud of smoke Iruka-sensei appeared before them, saying, "Alright, now that I'm here I'll treat you all to some Ramen!"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he jumped onto his old sensei happily. Letting go of their brief shock, Sasuke and Sakura said, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

During the meal, they reminisced about their days at the academy. It brought about a mixture of emotions within Naruto who knew that he would miss seeing the faces of the man who had raised him as a son, his 'crush', and his 'rival'.

'Damn…I should have never agreed to this. It's making me sentimental.'

'**It's fine, Kit. You're going to leave this place that you have known all your life as home to escape pain. You knew there was going to be other pains to replace what you felt here. Look at it this way, if they ever go to Suna you can see them and talk to them.'**

"Thanks," Naruto whispered aloud, catching the attention of the other three.

"It's nothing, Naruto," said Iruka, who was staring at the boy in mild surprise. The other two, just looked in confusion at the blond, who had let out a sigh.

"What's up Naruto? Is something wrong? You've been strangely out of it since earlier when we went to go tell you about dinner…" said Sakura.

Naruto just shook his head. "It's nothing. I've just had a lot to think about."

"You think, dobe? That's got to be dangerous," said Sasuke smirking, but still feeling unsure within.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme," said Naruto in an offhand tone.

Freaked out by Naruto's nonchalance the other three exchanged confused looks.

'You're not really leaving, right Naruto?' thought Iruka, as he held back the questions that threatened to burst from his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei, I think it's time to call it a night. We need to talk about some things," said Naruto as he let out a yawn and gave a lazy grin clearly stating that they needed to talk. "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

"Right, see you tomorrow," said Sakura uncertainly, while Sasuke let out a, "Hn," and pretended to go home, concealing his presence and following Naruto and Iruka.

Walking next to Iruka, Naruto decided it was best to wait until they arrived at his apartment before telling his sensei.

*************************************************************************************

Naruto's Apartment (again)

"She told you, right Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto as he sat down at the table and poured tea into two cups, while ignoring the mess that was still in the rooms.

"That depends on what you're talking about," said Iruka slowly, as if trying to find a missing piece to the puzzle.

"I'm talking about me leaving Konoha. Kyuubi and I have decided that it is time for us to go," stated Naruto in a voice that clearly said it wasn't up for discussion.

Iruka sighed, "Yes, she told me. Why now though? After all this time, _why now_?! You didn't even come talk to me about this…w-wait did you just say 'Kyuubi and I'?"

"Yes, I said that Kyuubi is a part of this decision. I'm sorry, sensei. It's the only way I can at least feel free. I was going to tell you myself and explain properly but things aren't really going as planned. Although I have arranged for a place for me to go once I leave."

"So, that's it then? You're leaving the village and your dreams behind? But you didn't answer my question: _**why now**_?"

"I'm leaving now because I honestly can't take it anymore. I've suffered enough don't you think? I've risked my life for the village and they still look at me the same. I'm done with it. As for my dream it has always been just that." His blue eyes held more pain than his voice for just a brief moment. He sighed, ruffling his golden hair with his left hand.

'**Maybe I should take over now Kit. You're tired and it has been a long day; for both of us.'**

'Thank you, Kyu-chan. I'll let you handle the conversation.'

'**Rest well, Kit.'**

"**Hello, Iruka. It has been a long time. Naruto is sleeping so I will be taking over the conversation."** Kyuubi said in a voice that was and yet wasn't Naruto's.

"Kyuubi. I didn't think he'd let you out. Are you going to cause trouble and force me to kill him in order to destroy you?"

"**No. I'd never hurt him. He's my little Kit. Besides, that would ruin our plans to leave."**

"Enlighten me, then, as to why you are leaving now after all this time. I don't want him to go beyond reach. I will not lose him too."

"**Relax. You can come visit us where we are going. This decision is final. Nothing you say will keep us from leaving. As that female Hokage no doubt told you we have already given up being a shinobi and returned the necklace that she entrusted to us, well, him."**

"Where are you going? Is it safe?"

"**It's safe and we'll be well provided for. I can't tell you where until we are properly settled. We will send you a letter; only you. Kit loves you like a father, so you are the only one close enough to his heart that we can tell."**

"Okay," sighed Iruka in defeat. "I'll be going now."

"**Take care of yourself. He would be devastated if something happened to you."**

Nodding his acknowledgement, Iruka vanished in a puff of smoke.

'**If only you knew how much people really care for you Kit…'** thought Kyuubi, before going to the room and falling asleep on the bed.

*************************************************************************************

Outside Naruto's Apartment

Sasuke had heard their entire conversation. It couldn't be true…could it? Would Naruto really leave the village and give up his dream of being Hokage? Was it that easy to stop being a shinobi?

His mind swirled in a panic, leaving him confused. 'Tomorrow,' he thought. 'Tomorrow I will talk to Naruto…'

Thinking about Naruto leaving the village sent an unfamiliar pain in Sasuke's chest. It was a pain that threatened to leave him breathless. He didn't understand anything that was happening, but he was going to get answers.

A/N: Gomen. I was going to post this yesterday but I ended up with writers block and screaming kids surrounding me! *cries from horror* So~ many people~s… at any rate, happy belated 4th of July! I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh…chapter 5… *sighs* Sorry guys this is going to be a type of filler chapter, also, I'm typing this in secret. I'm banned from the computer so it'll take a while for me to get chapters out. I'm tired and haven't slept in a while. My family kind of gets their energy from the night and all, and then expects to live like normal people during the day… I curse the demon lord who uses the sun to taunt me so!!! *smiles happily from sugar rush and change of personality* Thank you reviewers and people who read this story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! *cries*

**Warning:** Cussing…obviously. OOCness, because I had to move the story forward somehow.

'Thoughts'

_Emphasis_

'**Kyuubi Speech'**

Chapter 5: A Waste of Time

'**Kit, it's time to get up. We have to go out. Come on Kit wake up!'** yelled Kyuubi, who was putting more effort than necessary into waking Naruto up.

"Don't wanna… I'm still sleepy…" mumbled Naruto, still lost in the land of dreams.

'**Get up NOW, Kit!"** shouted Kyuubi.

"I'm up!" said Naruto jumping out of bed and stumbling over a trash bag he had yet to throw out.

'Such a wake-up call was _not_ necessary Kyuubi,' said Naruto in an irritated voice.

'**You're the one who refused to wake. Besides we need to finish things so we can leave tomorrow night.'**

'You win this time,' said Naruto in surrender as he prepared for the day.

*************************************************************************************

Market Place

'Shopping takes too much energy…even if it's just cleaning supplies… tch, I agree with Shikamaru, it's troublesome…'

'**Those are words I never thought I'd hear you say, Kit.'**

Going in and out of stores, Naruto became aware that someone was following him. Upon returning to the apartment he dropped off the things he bought and went straight to the training grounds. Arriving at the training ground in record time he called out, "Oi! I know you're there so come out!"

Startled by the observation, the Jonin were about to come out of hiding when Sasuke jumped down from a tree. Smirking he said, "Hey, dobe. You actually noticed my presence, that's new."

"Even I'm not so stupid as to not notice being followed all day," pointed out Naruto. "Besides, I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think. Why are you following me?"

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Sasuke said, "You got me. I've been wanting to talk with you."

Raising his eyebrows, the blond said, "This 'talk' is about what exactly?"

"I want to know why you are leaving the village and if you planned on telling anyone other than Iruka and Tsunade," stated Sasuke.

Naruto was suddenly furious, yelling, "What's it matter to you?! I'm leaving the village because I have to and I see no reason to tell anyone else besides those who need to know!"

Sasuke was taken aback by the blonds' sudden outrage and felt a pain in his chest when the blond said he wasn't planning on telling anyone else. Out of his own furious state, he said, "'Those who need to know'?! We are teammates and you should at least think about how this is going to affect the rest of your friends!"

"What friends?" asked Naruto, bitterly. "Even back at the academy I was an outcast. Blending in is pointless and I'm tired of this façade. It's time for me to leave."

"Then what about your dream?! What about trying to be the best shinobi and never going back on your word?! You claimed you would be the next Hokage usuratonkachi!" yelled Sasuke. Where no one else could make his mask slip, Naruto could.

"No doubt you heard me talking to Iruka; as myself and Kyuubi. As I said before my dream of becoming Hokage was only ever that. Besides, giving my word means nothing if my heart isn't in what it's saying. Do you really think those old fools of the council will approve of me being Hokage? I can't stay here anymore or this time I might lose myself to the darkness."

"Then what about me? What about Neji and Hinata and all the other people in this village that you've helped and have come to respect you?! Are you really that fucking stupid?!"

"There are only a few people in this village who actually acknowledge me. You've seen it. They glare at me and hate me for things I never did. They treat me like I'm the demon that was sealed into me. As for you and the others…it was just a waste of my time. None of you saw me for who I was except Hinata and she's the shiest damn person in the village. None of you matter anymore," said Naruto, who had willed his face to be calm and his eyes to be like glazed ice.

In his heart the truth was echoing. He felt hollow, sad, and empty, but finally free. He knew that his heart was breaking with this speech, but he continued on, "Everything I've done here, for this village, was an absolute waste of time. I probably could've been happier if I was raised somewhere else anyway."

Sasuke paled even more despite his natural skin tone. His black eyes had seen the murder of his family, the death of Orochimaru, he had been ready to kill his own brother as he lost his sanity in the darkness, but he had been saved. Naruto had saved him, when no one else could and they all believed the Uchiha to be beyond help.

Whispering, Sasuke begged, "Then stay for me. If no one else, stay with me. Please…"

"Why?" asked Naruto, arching and eyebrow. "Of all the people in the village you have always hated me the most; you've tried to kill me and almost succeeded."

Sasuke could feel his heart being shredded to pieces by the blond boy who stood before him. They were now sixteen and a lot had changed about the two. But this boy who stood before him…this boy was not Naruto. This boy who stares with cold, withdrawn eyes and was downright creepy was not the Naruto he had fallen in love with…

Hesitating for just a moment, Sasuke said, "B-because…I love you…"

Startled by the sudden confession, Naruto froze and his feelings warred within him. Seeing the inner battle, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the mouth.

*************************************************************************************

MWAHAHAH! Yes! I am evil enough to give you a cliffy! Typing in secret is hard…Ah, well. I'll have the next chappy out soon! (Yes I change personalities very often so the story may get confusing… If you have any pairing suggestions let me know for any manga. Even if I haven't read it I will so I can write a fanfic for you…)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, sorry guys, here's Chapter 6. I have decided to put the many parts into their own chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and am not affiliated with anyone who does.

**Warning:** Cussing and the usual OOCnessness…only real difference is that there is a flashback, but because I have no damn idea about what really happened between them, in the manga or anime I shall construct the scenes to my own use and create the story to suit my needs. I just realized I never specified the ages of the groups, so the rookie 9 are all 16 except for Naruto who is really a smart 14 year old, thus a genius despite failing the test 3 times. No one knows Naruto is 12 and think that he is older than them due to how long he's been in the academy. Gai's team is 15.

'Thoughts'

_Emphasis/Flashback_

**Kyuubi speech**

Chapter 6: Unwanted Meetings

Training Grounds

Shock; that was the first thing Naruto's mind registered. Why was Sasuke _kissing_ him?! Was this some sick joke?! 'No; it couldn't be,' thought Naruto. 'If this was a joke Sasuke wouldn't have a serious look in his eyes that are trying to convey their love.'

'**He really loves you Kit. Leaving isn't going to get any easier.'**

'I know, but I did like him…for so long I liked him. For this to happen now, when I'm ready to finally leave. Kami-sama is cruel indeed…'

'**I'm here for you Kit, but this is your choice to make not mine. You have my support always.'**

'Thanks Kyu-chan.'

Pulling himself from Sasuke's grasp Naruto wiped his lips. "What the hell, Sasuke-teme?! If you were going to confess your love to me you should have done it when you first figured it out. After all this time did you think I'd feel the same for you?! If you felt that way, you should have stayed and never left me. You sought your revenge and succeeded, nearly killing me in the process. You did what you had to do- even if it had meant leaving behind the ones who could help you and losing the only light you had in your life. I gave you your choice then and you made it, now I'm making mine; this is something I have to do. Nothing you, or the jonin watching us, do or say will convince me to stay in this village," said Naruto in a voice that was cold and with a glare so cold if could freeze a person's heart just from the sheer lack of emotion, making Sasuke flinch visibly as he looked into the normally warm eyes.

Naruto continued on, saying, "I will not let any of you toy with me anymore, after this we will not see each other again. I will not come back _here_ unless I absolutely have to. I already forgave you for trying to kill me, but I cannot remain here with a reminder. Good-bye…" silently adding 'my beloved' as he turned and left the group standing there in stunned silence, knowing that he would always care for Sasuke. Heading home he allowed his mind to visit the past and let a single stray tear fall from his cheek as he remembered everything he had been through with team seven, but the one that stood out the most had been the one with Sasuke and the scene at the Valley of the End.

Flashback

"_Sasuke!" shouted Naruto across the distance._

"_Hn. What do you want dobe?" asked Sasuke in an uncaring voice._

"_S-sasuke? Why are you leaving? We're a team…remember...you, me, Sakura, we're teammates. We're supposed to help each other when we're weak and give each other strength to be strong…" Naruto's words were cut off by laughter. _

_The laughter was cold, heartless, and clearly didn't give a damn about what he had to say, his friend stood there smirking, "Did you really think we were a team? I am the last Uchiha, an avenger, not some fool trying to play ninja. I have my ambition and I will succeed, but first I need power. How much longer so you think I could have stayed in Konoha and learned from those pathetic weaklings that dare call themselves jonin? I will obtain a greater power and with it I shall kill my brother. Power is everything to me. You, dobe, are expendable and useless. Besides, I have nothing more to learn in that pathetic village."_

"_I…I see. So the village, our friends that are risking their lives for you, Sakura, e-even me, meant nothing to you?" Naruto tried to get out the sentence calmly, but his voice shook with pain and his heart already sensed what was to come when someone you love denies your very existence, your very right to live._

"_I have always hated the village, I never liked our 'friends' and if their risking their lives it's their own fault's; I never asked them to, dobe," said Sasuke smirking with a faint hint of amusement in his eyes._

"_Then what about me? Do you hate me too? You bastard. You dismiss the people who want to help you, who are trying to show you that it's okay to live on without the need for revenge, and are throwing their gift away. If you always hated us why didn't you just leave the day we were in Wave country?!" shouted Naruto, as his bangs covered his eyes and tears threatened to fall._

_Sasuke watched Naruto carefully, phrasing the words in a, as far as Naruto's standards were, clear view of how he saw things. "I didn't leave that day because I wasn't ready. I needed to be ready to at least have a technique to kill that bastard brother of mine, but as you saw it was useless and I need more power. Orochimaru can give me that power." With that said he activated the curse seal and their fight had begun. _

_Fire jutsus, came at Naruto relentlessly as he countered and threw weapons at Sasuke. After many minutes of this Sasuke created a chidori. Having seen this Naruto created a kage bunshin and started forming a rasengan. Having completed the task of forming the jutsus, Sasuke and Naruto ran at each other full speed and let the jutsus make contact with each other. The jutsus canceled each other out and the aftershock sent them both flying backwards from each other._

'_So,' __thought Naruto, __'Sasuke really does want to kill me…if that's what he wants, maybe…maybe I should let him…if I really don't mean anything to the person I love, maybe I really am 'worthless' and don't deserve to live…'_

"_Sasuke, what do you have to gain by leaving? Or is it that you just used all of us to reach your goal?"_

"_Hn. Finally caught on dobe?" asked Sasuke. Continuing cruelly, without waiting for an answer, " I hate the village and our friends. They were just tools to help me gain power to kill my brother, but it's not enough. Now their usefulness has run out and I need a new source of power. Most of all, I hate you. You're always holding me back and keeping me from doing what I need to. You should know by now that it is my choice and you are never going to change it."_

_The light in Naruto's eyes went out as he called upon the fox's chakra and formed another rasengan. Sasuke went into the second level of the curse mark and fired up another chidori, saying, "This will be our final attack Naruto."_

"_**Let us end this now, Sasuke!"**__ shouted Naruto, as they charged each other. Naruto purposely missed hitting Sasuke with his rasengan and took the chidori through his chest. Sasuke looked at him in shock knowing that he shoved the chidori close to the heart. Naruto's eyes began to dim; his pain dissipated. Returning to his normal state, Naruto told Sasuke, "Even i-if it was a-all m-meaningless to y- you, and e-even if it's t-true that y-you ha-hate me-e, I f-forgive you. I'm g-glad th-that I-I'm d-dying by your h-hand. S-sorry…" _

_Having said that Naruto collapsed in Sasuke's arms and his breathing began to slow. Sasuke stood there shaking. He couldn't believe it. Yes he wanted power, but he didn't want to kill his best friend in the process. Despite all he had said he hadn't meant it; he just needed to hurt Naruto enough to know that he wouldn't be pursued. Leaving Naruto's body, barely living, on the bank with his Konoha hitiate, he left and ran through the forest to Orochimaru._

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay…does anyone else know how the hell a _chunin_ sensed our presence?" asked Jiraiya, who had known Naruto to be incapable of sensing people that where around him.

Kakashi shrugged. "Seems like he's hiding more secrets that we knew." Kakashi was grateful that Iruka had asked if he could be removed from this mission; in the end it would only bring pain. The other jonin just looked startled and let their emotions fade into acceptance.

Jumping down from their respective hiding places the jonin decided it would be best to inform Tsunade immediately of what had just occurred while leaving out the kiss. Agreeing on sending Gai back to the Hokage they divided up into groups. One group would watch Naruto during a day shift and the other at night.

Splitting up they headed through the village, following the blond haired, blue-eyed teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's House

Standing outside the door, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at each unsure of what to do and say to the blond who had already made himself very clear on the point that he was leaving whether they approved or not. Giving up on prior ideas they decided a strait forward approach would be best and knocked on the door to the apartment.

"Come in!" yelled Naruto from within.

With obvious hesitancy, the duo entered the house with a look that clearly said he shouldn't leave his door unlocked. Jaraiya was the first to speak after the initial shock of walking into an almost fully cleaned, yet still fairly empty, apartment. "Hey brat. I heard from Tsunade-hime about your plans. It never even crossed your mind to tell me that you had this planned?"

'What the hell Kyuu…I tell one person and it's like the whole village knows…'

'**Kit,' **said Kyuubi warningly, **'she's only trying to help. Besides these two were bound to be part of the first group to know…'**

'That doesn't make me feel any better…'said Naruto. He shrugged and said, aloud, "It was a last minute decision. I ran into an opportunity and came to an understanding. That alone was enough to make up my mind. You were listening to my conversation with Sasuke; I have nothing more to say unless you have different questions."

"How last minute was this decision and why is it necessary for you to give up being a shinobi?" asked Kakashi.

"The decision was made two days ago. I gave up being a shinobi so that I can have my freedom when I go where I am going without posing a threat to Konoha," stated Naruto, "and you _cannot_ tell me that I would be better off remaining here."

Jaraiya looked at Kakashi and shrugged, taking up the conversation. "Naruto, there are many people here who care for you and see you for who you are. If you were to leave it would crush them and they might go back to being the type of people they were before they met you."

Naruto sighed. 'Kyu, they just don't get it. If it gets to be too much will you take over for me?'

'**Sure Kit.'**

'Thanks.' Naruto looked at Jaraiya and Kakashi in turn, before staring at the wall blankly at the wall and saying words that he knew would hurt two of his precious people and himself but he wouldn't let it show. "Even if I did leave, they have memories. Since you guys seem to be short of memory, or are just getting old, let me do a little recap of my life. The villagers hate me to the point of nearly killing me and were happy when I was brought back from battle in critical condition the same week I was betrayed by my best friend, while doctors refused to heal me.

"Sakura-san has always preferred the Uchiha to me, although I never really liked her to begin with. You, Kakashi-sensei, did not practice what you preach about never abandoning your teammates considering you never taught Sakura or me anything besides tree-climbing and spent hours on end tutoring the precious Uchiha prodigy. As for you Jaraiya, you preferred your precious _research_ to spending time training me. Hell I learned the _rasengan_ in one week with minor help from you. Kakashi if you think that's shocking, you and Jaraiya will be surprised to learn that I have managed to evolve the technique to new levels that are greater than the original. Thanks to Kyu's influence I can use any element and don't have a specific ability, meaning I can even use Haku's ice kekkai genkai **(A/N I am still debating on if I should keep Haku alive since I liked him and Zabuza as a pair. At this point, however, I think I am going to leave them alive. Please vote on if you want Haku to be a girl or a boy...)**.

"If you can honestly tell me that this village gives a damn about what happens to me, then prove it and I just might come back." Naruto's heart was in pain, but he wasn't about to let up. This was his chance to finally be free and live a better life than he had ever known. "Honestly I have so many secrets that would shock you guys, Tsunade-sama, and the rest of the village that I honestly debated on releasing the news before I left instead of waiting for the stupid things to be found out about and announced when I turn sixteen and am not here to see the reactions."

"Just what are you talking about Naruto?" asked Jaraiya quizzically. "What do you know that is hidden from even the Hokage, a sannin, your sensei, and an entire village?"

"More than you think. Besides it's easy for someone like me to keep secrets since hardly anyone bothers to care," said a smirking Naruto, eyes still void of any and all emotion. "Now, can you please leave so I can finish repairs here and get ready for my departure? I am very busy and have a lot of things that need to be done before I go."

"One more thing though Naruto. Tell me, are you abandoning your village and friends?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed red as Kyuubi took over, **"How dare you accuse my kit of abandoning his friends, comrades, and precious people! He is not you, Hatake Kakashi! You have seen him go to great lengths to fight solely for the purpose of protecting those that are unworthy of it. You have watched him **_**suffer**_** since his birth for this very village that has abandoned him when he needed help most! What he does, he does in order to protect everything he finds worthy of being protected. He goes against opponents that are by far stronger than him and doesn't back down unless it is to protect a comrade. Even when he was a genin he went up against S Class missing nins and the Sanin Orochimaru, just to protect a village full of scum! Leave now, before I make you regret living!"**

"Uh, yeah, sure. We'll just be going now…" said Jaraiya as he dragged Kakashi out the door as his one-eyed student vehemently tried to get more answers out of the blond-haired teen who was currently possessed by an ancient demon's soul.

As they left down the road Naruto sighed. 'Thanks Kyu. It'll be harder to leave but I have a plan to escape.'

Kyuubi just purred in response and settled to sleep in Naruto's mindscape. As Naruto went back to making repairs to the apartment and sealing things he was taking into a scroll. As he finished up around five hours later he noticed that it was already eleven o' clock at night and it was almost time for him to tell his friends that he was leaving. True he wouldn't do it until the next day, but it was going to be a _long_ day. As he settled into the bed he let out a sigh and fell asleep, only to begin training and thinking in his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Yatta! I managed to remember 5 ½ pages! I will try to update soon but don't count on it cuz the demonlord hates me and is forcing me to do evil schoolwork that involves three essays, two diagrams, two tests (that I know of), vocabulary, two projects, and whatever the hell else I get assigned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Here's the story, my note is at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will…the songs aren't mine either.

**Demon talking**

_Emphasis/ Flashbacks_

'thoughts'

Chapter 7- A Good-bye and Apologies part 1

Naruto's mindscape

"Ne, Kyuu…what time do you think it is out there?" asked Naruto. He found that after contacting Kyuubi inside his mind, time passed differently in the outside world. He could spend hours in his mind, hell days even, and only minutes would pass for his body.

Kyuubi thought about it for a minute, trying to estimate the amount of time they had been talking and the time difference for the outside world. Kyuubi sighed and said, **"It should be about 6:30 in the morning kit. Are you still sure you want to leave tonight? You are on constant guard…"**

"I know Kyuu, but I have to. A person can only take so much. I've tried to remain pure, hell even my nindo was made with pure intentions to make all the Hidden Villages allies to the point where peace would be able to reign, by never backing down and forming bonds together…"

"**That's true kit. I'm proud of you for that. Not even we demons were ever as united as we are now, and that alone says a lot about your character and the respect you command. Right now if you were to go to the Demon realm you could probably claim title of Demon King. Take the other jinchuuriki's and you'd rule the world there with them as Lords and Ladies of the court."** Kyuubi said smirking.

Naruto smiled. "I think I'll use that as a backup plan. That and ruling the Human Realm as you put it. Think of all the fun we could have with getting revenge on our respective villages by showing off our true strength and coming back stronger than any demon they ever faced…The other thing I want to do is find whatever kami-sama it was that had such a twisted and fucked up sense of humor that they deemed it necessary to make all the bijuus the children of kage and find a way of annoying the hell out of it."

"**That's a great idea, kit! I think that you do have a kekkai genkai after all…finding a way to irritate the hell out of whatever enemy crosses you path! You even managed to do it to me and I have a hell of a lot of patience…"**said Kyuubi playfully.

"I would say I have the greatest kekkai genkai ever then. Think of how much I'd be able to irritate the Akatsuki…" said Naruto, who let his voice trail off before bursting into laughter.

"**What could possibly be so funny about you having a kekkai genkai that enables you to irritate the hell out of the Akatsuki?"** asked a genuinely curious Kyuubi.

Naruto calmed his laughter and said, "Since we can easily track down the members whenever we want think of all the high level pranks we could pull with ninja techniques and tools, plus normal pranks, and when/ if they capture me think of how irritating I could be…"

Kyuubi's eyes widened and then she burst into roaring laughter. **"That's hahaha an ahaha g-great ahahaha idea kit…"**

"I'll wake up now so I can do the last things on my list and have time left in the afternoon to go and have the world's greatest ramen one last time…" Naruto said with a dramatic sigh.

Kyuubi hid her mirth and watched as Naruto faded from the mindscape and allowed his consciousness to return to the outside world.

In Naruto's apartment

Naruto groaned as his body woke up. He stretched out across his bed, hearing his bones crack he got up and let out a yawn. Since he was essentially alone (the jonins ordered to watch over him by Tsunade didn't count), he got dressed and went to his refrigerator to get breakfast. Despite what everyone thought Naruto was still human enough to know you couldn't live on only ramen, he just ate that because it was the only thing no one could screw with until he managed to henge and change his appearance to get normal food. He pulled out the meal he cooked the night before and heated it up.

He pulled out a list he had created as a genin in case the time had ever come for him to leave Konoha. The list would look strange to others. Not only because it was not written in any known language, but the fact that _Naruto_ of all people was reading it as though it was the most common thing in the world. Translated the note was more of a list. It read:

1. Training Ground 44- pick up hidden secret scrolls left behind by mother. (He found out about his parents thanks to Kyuubi and knows about his family scrolls, as well as secret ones left behind individually by his parents that he would have found out about upon 'receiving' his inheritance when he turned sixteen.)

2. Namikaze household- pick up both family scrolls. (He is still the only living heir to both clans, though I might give him an OC cousin from one of the two.)

3. Hokage's office- demand to meet with the council.

4. Meet with Iruka-sensei.

5. Write notes for friends.

6. Leave notes at night and leave village.

7. Head for somewhere 'safe'.

Naruto had already crossed off the first two things on the list. He had already sealed all the scrolls into a very special scroll that was closed with a blood seal. He was going to go to the Hokage's office after breakfast so he figured it would be fun to mess with the council and village a bit before he left especially since he knew they couldn't keep him in the village even if they used ANBU to guard him. The notes for his friends were written out and ready to be delivered, hidden safely in his old kunai pouch. He kept everything hidden in scrolls with blood seals so that if the village tried to take any of his things to prevent him from leaving it would be rendered useless. As for his meeting with Iruka, he figured he would go to the academy so he would visit the Konohamoru corps and leave a message for them with Iruka.

Naruto hurriedly finished his breakfast and went to the land lady. Before she could say anything he bowed and said, "I apologize for all the inconveniences I have caused for you. I have saved up a large sum of money to give to you for allowing me to stay here for all these years after the orphanage had kicked me out. Please keep this a secret, but tonight will be my last night in the village and I have fixed up the building you let me stay in. If you choose to keep it, it should be considered one of the nicest places to stay in. I will be back later to finish painting one of the rooms and gather the last of my things."

He pulled out a scroll and handed it over to the land lady, before leaving from the establishment. He didn't even wait to hear her response. What he said was true. He had made the building nice, added some flowers around the place, fixed the roof, and even left some extra money for the woman who had allowed him to stay. In total the amount of money he left was around 1,500,000 ryo. (He figured out how to use his family accounts so that they could accumulate an investment and did a lot of missions to make it seem like he needed the money. A/N: I'm assuming it's ryo, please inform me if it's not.)

He walked off slowly to the Hokage tower. To the villagers he looked the same as always, too happy and extremely annoying; to those that knew him he looked mischievous, and to other ninja he looked as if…as the Nara's often put it, he was going to cause something troublesome. He paced his steps evenly and walked into the Hokage tower instead of just jumping into the Hokage's window. He walked past the secretary and ANBU strait to the Lady Tsunade's door. He knocked once and upon hearing her lazy, "Come in," he walked into the room as she looked up from her desk.

"Hello, Naruto," said Tsunade. "I hope that you have changed your mind and have decided to remain here in the village, otherwise I may be forced to take drastic measures to prevent you from carrying out your goal to leave…even if you are my adopted brother…"

"I have in fact come here to ask you to call a council meeting. I have something to inform them of, as well as inform them of my leaving the village. I am now a retired ninja after all," said Naruto.

"I will only do as you ask brat, because I want to know what could be so damn important that it requires the entire council to hear it," with that said Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, did something none of her predecessors ever did. She called the entire village council to a meeting. With that done, her and Naruto headed over to the council room to await the members.

The Council Room

Naruto sat there quietly engrossed in his thoughts and a conversation with Kyuubi about how much information he should reveal. 'Should we just tell them about me leaving, being a retired ninja, and about my parents to irritate the hell out of them?'

'**Sounds like a good plan kit. Besides, I really want to see what those bastards look like when they here who you really are. Tell them you have retired first, then tell them you are leaving the village, and lastly tell them who your parents are. After that leave the room and head for the ramen stand, after all you do need to tell Ayame and Teuchi since they are close friends'** said Kyuubi.

'Alright,' Naruto silently agreed. About ten minutes later the entire council had gathered, even Jiraiya had shown up with Kakashi, who was on time for once. The elders, clan heads, and civilian representatives had all gathered to hear why Tsunade-sama had called a meeting so suddenly. In all the time the council had been created none of the Hokage had called the council of their own free will unless the matters were pressing. As the last of the members gathered together into the room and took their seats the elders shared a look.

Danzo broke the silence with his demanding voice asking, "Well, Tsunade? Why have you called us here? And why is the demon brat present for this meeting?" There were murmurs of agreement from a number of civilians and a few of the shinobi.

Tsunade was angry at the jibes but in a composed tone said, "It was not I who called this council, but _Naruto_," she said, stressing his name. "He has called this meeting to inform the council of things that even I do not know. Before you interrupt, you _will_ listen to what he has to say and act like respectable members of this village. I am the Hokage and by rights you are all under my rule and are subject to any law I deem fit."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," said Naruto blankly. He was playing politics now and it was best to act respectful. "As you have heard, I asked Tsunade-sama to call this council. What I have to say will _not_ by _any_ means leave this room. What I have to say was declared an S-Class secret by Sandaime, and before any of you say _anything_, this has nothing to with Kyuubi who, by the way, would like to speak with quite a few of you."

A few members of the council paled at this and were about to interrupt, but Naruto just continued on, "My first bit of news is that I have retired from being a ninja. If I ever return to this for a trade it will only be out of self defense. Secondly, I'm leaving the village to travel and keep some promises from a long time ago."

At this the council could no longer bite back their comments. Surprisingly, it was Haishi Hyuuga who spoke first. "Why, now? Did the Kyuubi influence this decision? And how is this, a part of an S-Class secret?"

Naruto smirked. "No wonder you're the leader of one of the greatest clans in Konoha. It's also no wonder Hinata was always to nervous and timid to do anything. At least, I'm reassured by the fact that she will be a great clan leader who cares rather than a stoic jerk like most of the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's." At those words Haishi paled considerably and a few members snickered. "Now, because it is time. Beyond that you don't need to know. Kyuubi did not influence this decision, just stands by it." Naruto thought about it for a moment before adding, almost in after thought, "If the Kyuubi had influenced me when I was younger I might have ended up like Gaara before he met me…as it stands Kyuubi just wants to talk to the council after I make my last announcement."

"You're actually going to allow the Kyuubi out in the presence of the council? How will we know it won't kill us?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka, who was slightly intrigued by what the great demon had to say and how the 'possession' would take place.

"I trust Kyuubi with my life, and have done so more than once in the past." At this comment many people flinched and realized they didn't have a say in the matter. Naruto continued, "Kyuubi won't kill you because I have ordered the Kyuubi to reveal minimal information, and my orders are _always_ followed…" he said as a blue chakra surrounded him menacingly.

"At any rate, my last announcement has to deal with the S-Class secret, my heritage and who my parents really were," said Naruto while the people of the council gasped. Not even Jiraiya and Tsunade knew who the blond orphan's true parents were though they had looked many times. "If any of you repeat this it had better be after my sixteenth birthday when the public announcement is made or after I leave the village since I refuse to stay. So my final announcement is that my parents were the late Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and late Uzumaki Kushina, last of the Uzumaki clan which hailed from Uzu no Kuni. Now for Kyuubi to take over."

The council was in a cross between shock and suspicion. Suspicion as to how he found out and shock because they never suspected it. As his last words registered in their minds they were shocked to see a Naruto's eyes had become a crimson red, his whiskers elongated, and his posture straitened. When Naruto spoke his voice had become feminine, and came out as a dangerous purr, **"I knew you pathetic ningen would react like this. I also know that many of you are going to try to detain him here in Konoha because he is the last of two of the greatest clans. It won't work and I am prepared to help him get away. I see no reason to let any of you live after what you put him through but it is his wish that I do. **

"**Since he has finally decided to search out his own happiness I am going to let him considering how much he's done for a fucking village that just throws his kindness back in his face and has tried many times over to hurt him in the cruelest of ways…be glad his spirit is as pure as it is. If you have questions for me now is the time to ask since I doubt we will see this village again…"**

The shinobi in the room were apprehensive. They hadn't expected that the Kyuubi would act in such a reserved manner, let alone be talking to them as if it hadn't tried to destroy them. Inoichi was the first to ask a question, "Kyuubi-san, how is it possible for you to come out without Naruto having side effects?"

Kyuubi responded in a grave tone,** "There aren't any effects because of the seal. When the kit's father crafted the seal he probably didn't even realize that he unintentionally caused his son and me to start a merging process combining our powers. Technically I should have died from this process but for some reason it has slowed. The effects to which you are referring have been occurring since I was first sealed and thus we have an understanding."**

"I see," said Jiraiya thoughtfully. "My question is why did you attack Konoha that day when Naruto was born?"

Kyuubi looked at the council, regret shining in 'his' eyes. **"That day was my greatest failure…I didn't mean to attack Konoha and I never would have if I had known innocents would be killed. That day was my greatest failure of all though, even my failures as ruler of makai pale in comparison. You see, I'm really a female yokai. It's one of the demons greatest secrets among others. That day I failed my kits, who were slaughtered by Konoha nin, I failed my duty as ruler and protector of the land of fire as a demon, but most of all I let **_**him**_** get control of me and make me slaughter the innocent.**

"**I hear it, you know? The cries of the innocent, the pleas for me to stop. Nothing got through to me because I let that bastard gain control of my mind…now it keeps me from resting. I at least owe it to this kit to protect him since it's my fault he is treated so badly. The years I should have spent sleeping I was awake because I couldn't handle the bloodshed. When this kittling first discovered me after one of his many beatings that almost killed him, we talked and he helped me. I am in his debt and will not go against his judgement, but if he gave the word I would gladly slaughter Konoha for what they have done to an **_**innocent child**_** and making such a child feel lower than trash…I'm letting him have control again, and the only thing I have to say now is: I hope I never see any of you again unless for peaceful purposes or you **_**will**_** die."**

'Sheesh, Kyuu. Could you have been any more, I dunno…blunt?'

'**Yeah, I could have,'** said Kyuubi.

'Smart ass,' said Naruto as his eyes faded back to blue and he looked at the council. "Now that you ignorant fools know the truth…I'll be leaving. I have some plans to finish off. The only thing I have to say to you is: _Absolutely no one should know about my leaving of this village unless I myself inform them_." With that said, Naruto left in a swirl of fire. Leaving the council in a combination of shock and self loathing.

The Streets of Konoha

Naruto wandered down the familiar path towards Ichiraku Ramen. As a child Naruto never really had very many fond memories. He had always placed them, dark and horrible, in the back of his mind where no one could find them. Never would he let anyone see the memories that reveal so much of his past, of his pain. All the good memories started at the age of four when he met the people of Ichiraku. Who'd have thought that there could be people as nice as them in a village where no one really wanted him to be around? Naruto grew to love the Ichiraku family as his own and they him. His respect grew for them when he watched them stand up for him to villagers and continued to let him eat there, though they lost a lot of business.

Seeing as they had practically provided him with the only food that kept him alive, it was only right for Naruto to tell them good-bye first. They were the only ones who had really believed in him besides Iruka and he could truly be himself around them. He walked into the shop in a calm manner and said, "Yo, Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jii-san."

"Hey, Naruto," said a smiling Ayame. "What are you doing here? This isn't part of your usual schedule…"

Naruto just smiled and said, "Sorry, Aya-nee-chan, but I finally decided to leave the village. I came for some of the best ramen and then I'll sing any song you want for the next two hours. Here or at a karaoke…"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Ayame squealed and promptly glomped him. "You mean it Naru-chan?! Whatever songs I want, you'll play and sing for the next few hours after I get you ramen?!"

"Yeah…it's the least I can do nee-chan…you should probably record it too since I won't be coming back to Konoha any time soon."

"I LOVE YOU, NARU-CHAN!!" shouted Ayame, with hearts in her eyes. She was the only person who had ever heard him sing, and believed his voice and all his art to be godsend. Teuchi just shook his head as he watched the two's antics and said, "We'll be losing our best customer but so long as it makes you happy just make sure you write and send us letters from wherever you are."

"Itai…my ears, nee-chan…I think you just killed my ears… and you know I will Teuchi-jii-san," Naruto whimpered.

"Sorry Naru-chan but your voice is so beautiful I bet even Kami-sama would listen to it and feel contented just by the very sound…"

"Thanks Aya-nee-chan, I'll sing the first couple of songs while you make Ramen for me 'kay?"

"That'd be wonderful Naruto… Sing that song that reflects you so much…Missing Person I think it was," said Ayame.

Naruto let a small, sad smile grace his features, "Sure…If that's the one you really want then okay, just let me get out my guitar…"

Ayame nodded as she watched Naruto pull out his guitar and let her mind be contented. Naruto's music, no matter what type, was so comforting and yet so fitting. The music was a look at his ever changing emotions, but more than that, it was like the music _was_ him, as if the two merged and showed a reflection of himself that was pure and beautiful but so sad and lonely. Naruto began his song (1):

"Another question in me  
One for the powers that be  
Its got me thrown and so  
I put on my poker face  
And try to figure it out  
This undeniable doubt  
A common occurrence  
Feeling so out of place

Guarded and cynical now  
Can't help but wondering how  
My heart evolved into a  
Rock beating inside of me  
So I reel, such a stoic ordeal  
Where's that feeling that I don't feel?

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
I've been searching for that missing person

Under a lavender moon  
So many thoughts consume me  
Who dimmed that glowing light  
That once burned so bright in me  
Is this a radical phase  
A problematical age  
That keeps me running  
From all that I used to be

Is there a way to return  
Is there a way to unlearn  
That carnal knowledge  
That's chipping away at my soul  
I've been gone too long  
Will I ever find my way home?

There was a boy who had the faith to move a mountain  
And like a child he would believe without a reason  
Without a trace he disappeared into the void and  
I've been searching for that missing person  
He used to want to try to walk the straight and narrow  
He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow  
It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately but  
I've been searching for that missing person…

As the song came to an end, the villagers who had shunned Naruto repeatedly stood there in silent shock and awe as they realized it was the _Demon_ of Konoha who had just finished singing such a beautiful song, then they heard his voice call out to the ramen stand owner's daughter, "Ayame-nee-chan, is the ramen ready or should I sing another song for you?"

Ayame called back, "One more song Naru-chan and everything should be done… Sing 'Almost Lover', I really like that one!"

"Alright," Naruto said as he prepared the guitar again, and just like that, he began singing (2):

"Your fingertips across my skin

Palm trees swaying in the wind

Images…

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick…

Well, I never want to see you unhappy,

I thought you'd want the same for me

Good-bye my almost lover

Good-bye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be…

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do…

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images…

And when you left you kissed my lips

You said you would never, never forget these

Images…

No~

Well, I never want to see you unhappy,

I thought you'd want the same for me

Good-bye my almost lover

Good-bye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be…

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do…

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you were just fine

Do I make it that

Easy to walk in and out of my life

Well, I never want to see you unhappy,

I thought you'd want the same for me

Good-bye my almost lover

Good-bye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be…

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do…"

The song ended and Naruto felt relief, for many different reasons. First, he didn't like the feeling of being stared at by the villagers of Konoha, it was unsettling considering how they often looked at him with distain and hatred. Second, it turned out that quite a crowd had gathered and though he didn't mind singing in front of people he didn't like to be surrounded or crowded. Ayame walked to Naruto, she looked kind of sad as he sang the song as well as looking at him now almost as if she knew there was more to him leaving than he said, and put four bowls of ramen in front of him, "Arigato, Naru-chan. When you finish these bowls please sing Anthem of Our Dying Day (3)."

"Hai, onee-chan," was his response before he turned his attention to the ramen in front of him. When he finished eating he looked at the crowd and noticed that all his friends had gathered as well. "I'm starting nee-chan!" called Naruto as he picked up his guitar and started playing the song she had requested, this time the music was fused with both Naruto and Kyuubi expressing their conflicted views but allowing the sadness and distress given to them from the villagers to be heard, leaving everything in a clear view.

"The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!!!

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!!

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

Our dying day  
Of our dying day!!!"

Naruto looked at his friends and saw the looks they were giving him. Their faces were pictures of awe, shock, confusion, and lastly they were upset, as if he had no right to keep such a thing from them. The only person who was looking at him differently was Hinata. Over the years he and Hinata had become close, even at the Academy they had been good friends, speaking in a coded language that not even Shikamaru had broken. Hinata would tap her fingers together like she was nervous while really relaying a message and Naruto would respond by tapping his pencil or making an idiotic gesture. Hinata knew why he hid himself and she had accepted him the way he was just as he had accepted her and helped her train. Hinata was truly his best friend and was also the only person who he had ever admitted aloud to that he was gay.

Hinata was his comfort and was willing to take the fall for those she felt were precious. She was also the only person he had to save from the fate he knew would await her when she decided to let her sister take her place as head of the clan. It was a good thing he knew just how to do it, but he would have to wait until later. Clearing his throat he called out, "Nee-chan, what song now?!"

Ayame thought about it behind the counter, when she finally decided she said, "Sing Earthquake (4)," before she pouted and said, "You never did tell me where you got your instruments, how you learned them or where you found the music…"

"Secrets that are best kept unsaid," stated Naruto with a smile as he put away the guitar he had been using and pulled out a baby blue electric guitar. The guitar had lettering on it that the other Shinobi couldn't read, but they assumed it was from another country. Naruto started to play another song, and the gathered shinobi realized Ayame was right about the music and instruments not being from Konoha. They had never heard such a melody nor had they ever seen such musical instruments and many of them were well versed in the social customs of foreign countries. The song being played expressed heartache, dying love and desperation; it was nothing like what they had expected from their blond, happy-go-lucky friend. The song was laced with emotions their friend had never directed in front of them before:

She had an earthquake on her mind  
I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind  
and knew the world was crashing down around her  
I sink now to the ocean floor  
because I know we are more but I've made this mess  
I've built this fire, are you still mine?

'cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

She had an earthquake on her mind  
apparently the kind that would bury us alive  
by putting all this weight on us forever  
I lie here on the ocean floor  
broken castle by the shore and I made this mess  
I built this fire, are you still mine?

'Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Let me save us  
I've slaughtered us, I've murdered our love  
I can taste it, this blood in my mouth  
This knife in my lungs  
Have I murdered our love?  
Have I murdered our love?

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Cause baby I'm not all right when you  
Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Please be all mine"

Naruto broke into a smile when he felt four familiar chakra signatures pulse by the gate. "Teuchi-oji-san, can Ayame come with me for the day? I want her to meet some friends and come with me to visit people at the academy."

"That's fine. After all, it's not every day my best customer asks me for a favor!" shouted the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Thanks Oji-san!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Ayame and Hinata, before racing to the village gates without even looking back at his friends. "Ayame, I'm going to carry you to the gate. I've got a great surprise for you!" With that he lifted her onto his back and sped even faster towards the gate not noticing that his friends had been following him from the ramen stand. For the first time since making the decision to leave the village he felt lighthearted and laughed.

For the first time since they had all met Naruto they heard a noise that was so heartwarming and kind it seemed unreal. Then they all realized Naruto was laughing, it wasn't sad or mocking nor was it even sarcastic, this was the first real and true laugh they had heard him give. They thought back on what they knew about Naruto and felt ashamed. In all the time they knew him they had only ever got glimpses of his true self and it was only ever when they really needed help, yet not once had they been there for him nor given him help. It was sad and disheartening to think back on all the things they missed out on just because they hadn't acted like true friends. It made their friendship seem worthless in comparison to what he had offered them all.

Seeing him so happy made them wonder about all the things they could have done and should have done as his friends, from simple things like knowing his birthday and spending time with him to the bigger things like listening to his pains and helping him when he needed it. In some respects they could have been seen as the worst possible kind of friends to have, but they could change that right? They still had a chance to make up for it and become better friends to him, it wasn't like he could disappear and walk right out of their lives…

1. Missing Person by: Micheal J Smith

2. Almost Lover - A fine frenzy

3. Anthem of our dying day - idk...i think it was by story of the year though...

4. Earthquake by The Used...i think...

**A/N: u~m…don't kill me. My comp crashed and I officially am sending out a petition to see who else thinks that the schools are in league with the demonlord who is bent on tormenting writers with the plague known as paperwork…I'll have the next chapter out sooner, but his story is going to be on Hiatus until school lightens up. I have decided to continue my other story, 'God Help the Outcasts' thanks to the only person who reviewed that story really. Also I'm working on a surprise for anyone who likes my stories enough but first I need a vote on what you'd like for the next story for me to work on:**

**NarutoxBleach**

**FMA with Fem!Ed**

**NarutoxMultiple**

**Or if there's something specific you can request it… anyway, my friends and I will reveal the surprise when it is complete s be patient with me, I'm multitasking against evil…**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry guys, but this was inspired by how pissed and emotionally damaged enough I am to write the fucking thing. You would be too though, I was accused of being a slut at school because the grand majority of my friends and surrogate family, as I call the majority of them, are guys and I came home just to be accused of being lesbian…seriously, What the Fuck? Lastly I have emotional trauma right now thanks to the fact that having multiple personalities makes you question suicide…a lot. The last thing that's taken so long is I've done nothing but testing, projects, and essays in school for the past 3 months. I'm out now and I just took my SATs so it's all good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will…

**Demon talking**

_Emphasis/ Flashbacks_

'thoughts'

"Whoever you are, or whatever it is that you do, when you really want something all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it."

The Alchemist, Paul Coelho.

Chapter 8- A Good-bye and Apologies part 2

In front of the gates stood a group of three people, each looking unique…in various forms of the word. There was one guy in the group. He had light brown hair that went down to his waist tied back in a hair tie. He had pale skin and grey eyes that were captivating, like storm clouds trying to pull you in and see the very depth of your soul. He wore an outfit that was foreign to the shinobi. It consisted of a light blue shirt made of some sort of resistant material but was light weight and did not cover his arms, but it clung to his frame and put an emphasis on his wide shoulders and toned body. He wore black pants made out of a sturdy material that came down and were tucked into black combat boots. The only thing to show he was part of the strange group was that all three of them were wearing a black trenchcoat of some kind (his looks like Cloud's from FF7 but without the sleeves) and had some sort of word written on the back, but the language was not known to any of the members of the Konoha 12 except Hinata and Naruto.

The first girl that came into view had light blue and somewhat silvery hair that went down to her calves despite it being braided. She also had pale skin, but her eyes were different, they were gentle and kind, yet they were calm and predatory. Her eyes were a rich mulberry color that would shift between dark purple and red. Her shirt was a crimson red midriff that showed off her toned muscles and her black pants clung to her body as they too came down into a pair of high heeled boots that went to her calves. Her cloak had the same kanji on the back and only came down to the middle of her thigh. The cloak was made from the same material as her shirt and though it looked like silk, they could tell it wasn't. Her cloak had two pockets in the front and probably had more on the inside for storing weapons and such, despite the vibe she gave off as gentle and kind it most certainly did not mean that she couldn't fight.

The last member of the group was probably the strangest one yet. She gave away nothing behind her eyes that were a beautiful gold tinted by a crimson lining. Her hair was just as long as the other girl's was, but it was a silvery green. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved T-shirt that was a beautiful teal color, a long sand colored skirt that fell to her ankles that had slits going up the sides with black pants that tucked into her boots. The final item of clothing she wore was her black sleeveless cloak that fell to her knees and looked like it was made out of vinyl, but it was obvious it wasn't… She was unpredictable, more so than Naruto. Even though they were shinobi and trained to read emotions they couldn't even tell what hers were.

"Naru-chan!" cried the girl with silvery-green hair. "How have you been? You were supposed to call! I didn't give you a damned good piece of technology I created for it to be unused! Hell, you could have at least sent a summon!"

Naruto held up his arms in front of him in a placating manner. "I know, I know, I've been busy and all. Maybe you should consider my profession first, Lilith-nee-chan."

"Don't give me that pile of shit, Vesh Parish. We both know that I do far more than you, especially concerning jobs since I don't have a stable one," said the girl now called Lilith.

"She's right Naru-chan. Even Thanatos has made time to call and we haven't seen him since our last trip," said the blue haired girl.

"Told you!" shouted Lilith.

Naruto pouted. "Sure side with her Demeter…come to think of it, why are we not using our real names?"

"Because these are the names of our bond and blood," said the guy of the group, finally speaking up. "You know, as well as I and those two despite how they act, that our blood responds to our sacrifices and the lives we've lived. Those names are our connectors that will forever link us outside of the 'normal' perspective of life.."

"Only you, Metatron, could possibly see a curse in that perspective," said Lilith as she shook her head. "Anyway, Metatron's name is really Sen Kaze. Demeter over there is called Veronique Boursier. I'm Angelique Oleander. If you don't like our names blame our family, they gave them to us based off personality and abilities…stupid council, I still haven't completed my job of killing the useless jerks who want me married…"

"Now, now, Angelique, you and I both know that marriages are the only way to make sure the family continues in the world rather than in memories. Besides even if we died you know that the line would continue anyway…" said Demeter in a placating manner.

Lilith calmed down. "Thanks. Sorry about that, I just have 'family' issues, if you can call them that."

"Too true," said Naruto smiling. "Lilith-nee-chan are you and the others going to keep your promise and perform for the academy students?"

"Yes, we shall. Naruto, be ready, the trials and the hunt have begun once more," said Metatron.

Naruto just smirked as if it were an inside joke and said, "Let's get going then. You'll each display one ability. After that you can perform your music with me back at 'Beni Shio Arashi'(should translate to Crimson Tide Tempest/Storm). It's been a while since we've performed."

"Yah, but we never have an audience. It takes away the point of our performing. Don't even try to say it isn't true," said Demeter, cutting off Lilith before she could speak. "That is OUR haven, OUR safety. Not even the old man knew about it, therefore it will wait until the hour is nigh before the moon reaches it's zenith, for that is when we are due to depart."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine, let's head over to the academy. You should each choose one of your lowest ranked abilities to show, after all the kids can get curious…"

"Alright," said Metatron in agreement, as Lilith and Demeter nodded their heads. After all, there was no point in avoiding the council and their families for so many years just to get caught now.

*half hour later at the academy*

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto, automatically falling into the mask he had placed on himself from when he was younger. "I brought some friends, like I told you I would! They're pretty special, but they never actually became ninja…"

Iruka looked confused at the group that had followed Naruto into the room. "Naruto start explaining. Who are they, why are they in the village, and why are the Rookie 9 and Team Gai following you?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused. "The only one who came with me from the Rookie 9 is Hina-chan. I also brought Ayame-nee-chan from Ichiraku's and my three friends who I told you would be coming, they came to visit me for the day and are leaving tonight… the one with silvery green hair is Lilith-nee-chan. The one with silvery blue hair is Demeter-nee-chan. The guy with light brown hair is Metatron-nii-chan. None of them use their real names because they have family issues and have not been to their homes since they were young. The rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai must have come because they were curious if anything…"

"Very well. So, what makes these three so special?" asked Iruka, who was genuinely curious about what their talents were.

Lilith decided to go first. "As Naru-chan has just told you, my name is Lilith. My specialty as a traveler is storytelling, but if I had become a ninja it would have been senjutsu, the sage arts, because my entire chakra system deals with nature specialization, nature chakra, and something that, though I loath to admit, the others like us call 'spirit'."

"My name is Demeter, as you heard before. I too would have been a master in senjutsu although if not I would have been a ninjutsu master because that is where I am truly proficient," said Demeter in a calm, collected voice.

"My name is Metatron, and I too would have been a senjutsu master, however I am also a fuuinjutsu/genjutsu specialist for the ninja arts. Disregarding our ninja abilities, we hate to use them and hate to kill. The only times we use our abilities would be for a demonstration or protection, never for a personal goal or revenge except under the direst circumstance," said Metatron.

A girl in the front row raised her hand hesitantly. Lilith said, "Yes, child?" wondering what she wanted to ask.

"What do you three do since you are not ninja? With abilities like that, would it not be better for you to have taken up the ninja lifestyle?" she asked.

Demeter gave her a sad smile. "The ninja life is not for everyone and while we may have the abilities we don't have the heart. Our bond is a soul bond, thus we are bound to other spirits as well, which leads to an explanation of the so-called gift that is 'spirit'. 'Spirit' can destroy a person, save them, drive them insane, cure people, but there is always a price just like alchemy which is another branch of crafts that has long since been forgotten by all but those of the kin. So while we may be able to be ninja because of our abilities, we could never be ninja that follow those rules, because the rules we follow are far more important and dangerous."

"Demeter is correct. Even should we wish to take up that lifestyle to protect that which is precious to us like many do, we cannot be tied to a village without having someone be keyed in to where we are and that is dangerous because of those whom we must never be caught by. Our wish is to one day be able to settle down into a village, maybe create our own, but at this point we are unable to do so without risking our lives and we cannot do that until all our promises have been kept. As for what we do, we all have different talents we make use of, but as a group we travel as musicians that sing and dance to music that is not generally common in any of the elemental countries."

Iruka looked shocked. "Music isn't even you're main talent and you get paid to travel the countries for it? What other talents do you have?"

"I'm a storyteller, musician, writer, psychic, dancer, and healer," chimed Lilith.

Demeter calmly said, "Musician, artist, psychic, dancer, and secret keeper."

"Musician, psychic, crafts, and speaking ancient lore," said Metatron.

Lilith snorted, "You don't speak it, _you_ are the all around _book_ of the damned lore. Though that's not a complete list of all our talents, it's enough for you to get the general idea, ne?"

Iruka just dumbly nodded his head. Just then Konohamaru said, "Naruto-nii-chan, are your friends going to show us any of their abilities, or can they at least play a song for us?"

"Of course we will. In fact I'll show you one of my genjutsus," said Metatron as he pulled out a sealing scroll and released his violin case and carefully brought out the instrument. "This violin is very special to me, its' name is Haine. I named it after the ashes from which I saved it when my home was all but destroyed, maybe it wasn't physically but it was enough for me to no longer wish to return. This song, is called the Red Violin (1)."

Just like that he began to play a beautiful haunting melody. It echoed in the heart of those around and they began to understand why it was considered a genjutsu. They felt like they were drowning in sadness, they could see the saddest moments in their lives and the pain from it was amplified ten-fold, enough for them to wish that they were dead so they would never have to feel sad again. For such a short song it felt as though they had spent hours in it despite knowing it had only been minutes.

"Hauntingly beautiful, as always Sen-chan," said Lilith. He inclined his head and said, "Perhaps that is so, Angelique. So what are you going to show them? Or is Veronique going first?"

"I'm going to show them a ninjutsu. I'm sad to say the old Team 7 happens to know it…well Naru-chan does. It was part of Haku-chan's Kekkei Genkai, and his last gift to Naru-chan as well," said Lilith. "I'll tell them a short story later if they wish. Now watch carefully."

Lilith began to mold the air around her and soon she had enough water to fill a water bottle hovering in the air between her hands as she played with it. She created all sorts of things and showed them how it could be used as a weapon before she formed it into a rose and froze it into a special type of ice that never melts. "For you Naru-chan," was all she said as he took it with a few tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, nee-chan," was all he said. Demeter spoke before anyone could question about the tense atmosphere, "I am going to show you a ninjutsu as well. I created it, I named it, and only someone amongst the kin can use it. I have named it Beni Kaze (Crimson Wind). Let's go outside. This demonstration is not meant to be done indoors."

The class followed her as she walked out into a field that was about three miles away from the academy. When she stopped she took a deep breath and the air around her changed. Wary, the group kept their distance from her, well all but Naruto, Metatron, Lilith, Hinata, and Ayame. The air became a luminescent crimson color as gales of wind picked up speed. Demeter whispered to the air:

"Fly forth message of ages,

Crush all in your path current of sorrows

Spread the words of ancient sages,

From the depths of deathly hollows,

Seek the path to right the wrongs,

Pass righteous judgment on their sins,

Heed the words of olden songs,

Go forth gale of Crimson Winds!"

The current of red winds flew forth through the land about a mile out and it lit up and destroyed _something_ that was in its' path while moving around certain spots harmlessly and fading into nothing. Demeter addressed the group to explain, "The chant for Crimson Winds will take out anything that displays a harmful aura and leave that which is in peace. The spots the winds did not touch had the purest of souls of the dead and the places the winds swept through and destroyed had spirits that committed the worst of sins in their lives."

"I can see why only one of the kin can use this technique," said Metatron as Lilith nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji, speaking for the first time as the others in the group curiously looked at the strange group to see what they meant.

Lilith smiled but her eyes were clouded with misery, compassion, and something else that they couldn't read. When she spoke, her voice was gentle and soft as though it hurt to speak the words, "Members of the kin, we are not related by blood. We aren't even related by ancestry; as kin we are bound together by our very _souls_, as the pact was made past, present, and future. Our souls have not only been constantly reborn, reincarnated, and returned to life, our souls have endured much pain, hardship, and torment, but they have also remained pure. My original self was betrayed and cursed. Not once have I ever regretted that life nor wished vengeance. As kin we live by our code and _that_ is what keeps us together no matter the separation or the distance."

"She is correct. To perform this particular attack the soul must either be pure or of the kin, for that is the only guarantee for the caster to keep their own life. Even if you should commit a sin such as killing another, so long as it was to protect or out of self defense it will willingly work to remove the dead souls that would sooner see those precious ones dead," said Demeter.

The group surrounding the foreigners got the distinct impression that the group practically _welcomed_ death, but if what they had just heard about them was any indication as to how their lives have been, it wasn't too surprising. Hinata asked, "Lilith, will you tell a story now?"

"I shall, Hinata. Would you like to hear my favorite, the last one told to me by my grandmother, or would you like a new one?" she asked in return.

"Your favorite, if you don't mind. I have always wondered how you were so good at telling stories…" said Hinata.

Lilith smiled. "It's a gift. Now my favorite story is actually part of a greater tale of love, betrayal, passion, forgiveness, loneliness, compassion, and adventures beyond the greatest imaginations. It is about a little girl who grew up an outcast and became a queen unlike any other. This is the tale her mother told her shortly before dying and the little girl made the promise to see if it was possible to live without the company of others. I know I have told you she became queen but that is irrelevant to this tale. This tale is The Tale of the Girl who Wished to be What She was Not (2):

"_Long ago, in a kingdom far across the lands, there was a young princess, but she was shunned by all. For in a kingdom where men rule the lands, she was not a son, and in her household where they valued all that was beautiful, she was not beautiful. The king, her father, and his advisors ignored her very existence, and her mother, whom should have loved her, left her to be raised by the maids and various others of the household._

_One day, when she was feeling particularly depressed she had cause to speak her thoughts aloud. Alas, she should have remembered that it was dangerous for you could never know who or what could hear the words. She sat in her favorite spot beneath the tree and by the pond that held different types of fish. Just as she spoke her words a djinn, a creature of magic, went past her as she said, 'Oh, goldfish, how beautiful you are! I wish that I could be like you! Swimming and admired by for the beauty of your shimmering scales! I should think I would be happy if I were like you!'_

_Just as she finished, the djinn, who was bored and looking for amusement, said, 'I take pity on you, child and for that I shall grant you the first wish of your heart and give you two others. The first gift I shall give to you is the ability to turn into a goldfish when you speak the magic word and the second is that you shall change back when you speak the word again.'_

_Having said his words the djinn told the princess the magic word and she spoke it aloud turning into a goldfish the color of the purest gold with eyes the color of Lapis Lazuli. She fell into the pond in her new form and swam around gracefully. The djinn, curious to see how the wish would play out, remained in the tree._

_Many days passed and none had sought out the princess, nor did they even realize she was missing. The djinn sighed as he saw the servants and others in the palace continue on as if the lack of the princess' presence meant nothing. One day the princess' cousin who was to be heir to the throne because he was the only male child produced to the line of royals came to the place where the princess swam in her goldfish form to meet with the kings advisor and it was there they laid an evil plot to murder the beloved king so that the cousin would no longer have to wait for the throne to pass to him. The plot was for the prince to bring the king by the very pond during a walk in the early morning and the advisor would wait hidden in the trees. When the king stood in an opportune spot the advisor would jump down and drown the king in the pond._

_The princess, being kind-hearted and forgiving, loved her father a great deal even though he had never shown such feelings to her. She was distressed to know that the father whom she loved was marked to die at the hands of his own kinsmen. As she saw it, she had two choices, she could transform back into a human now and tell her father about the betrayal and plot or she could wait. She calmed herself and decided she would wait until the following morning so that she could have proof of their treachery and hopefully save her father._

_Morning came and just before dawn the assassin hid within the branches and leaves of the tree, perfectly covered. A little after the princess' cousin and heir to the throne came in whilst speaking to the king. It was then she decided to speak the magic word to become human once more. Alas, she tried to speak, but she had no voice to say the word aloud, for though she remained as a girl in mind her body was that of a fish and she had a fish's mouth. In a panic she swam frantically around the pond, startling the king and he said, "What ails the fish today, I wonder? Never have they acted in such a frenzy," and he bent down to look into the water._

_As the king gazed into the water he saw a reflection that was not his own. Looking closely he saw the deadly glint of a dagger and cried out, "Traitor!" The king attacked the man who had hidden himself in the tree and the man fell back, hitting his head on the stone and falling into the water, drowning and meeting the fate that he had planned for his king._

_Furious that his plan was foiled the prince drew his dagger and threw it at the king so that it would pierce his heart from his back. Seeing this, the princess did the only thing she could to protect the father, whom despite all, she loved, she jumped and in a perfect golden arc took the dagger through her own body. The king turned and saw the dagger that had been meant for him, in his rage he drew his own and plunged it into the heart of his nephew who was his heir. He turned back to look at the fish who had jumped and blocked the blade just in time to see the fish turn back into the princess, for the wound which she had received had been fatal. Her father had rushed to her side just as she took her last breaths and smiled, knowing that she had finally done something for him._

_In his anguish the king cried, "My daughter! What magic is this that would take my daughter from me?"_

_To which the djinn replied, "It is mine, oh king. I was passing by and had cause to hear your daughter admiring the fish and wish that she were one of them. I offered her the first wish of her heart which she thought was to be a gold fish in this pond where she could be admired for the beauty of the scales she had. What she didn't realize was that her true first wish of heart, was for her to hold value in your eyes. While the others you surround yourself with want wealth or fame, your daughter wanted acknowledgement, and never wanted meaningless trinkets. Where others would lie to you and try to hurt you, your daughter only ever loved you and as you can see she has paid the price for your foolishness as well. Learn from this, oh great king, for she was a girl worthy of love if I ever did meet one." With one last mocking bow the djinn left just as silently and swiftly as he had come leaving the king to ponder his words._

_It was only then that the king realized how horribly he had mistreated the very person who wanted nothing more than his love, and it was only then that he saw the depth of the love his daughter held for him. The king was so greatly affected and touched by his daughter's death and sacrifice that he had a fountain made in her honor. A fountain of a gold fish whose scales were the purest gold and whose eyes were of gems the most beautiful color of Lapis Lazuli. The kingdom, though long forgotten, had always remembered her sacrifice and forever honored her memory._

Her tale, was one of sadness, for she had lived and longed for something she was denied, and it was only after her death that she received what she wished for. It has always been my favorite…" said Lilith as her voice trailed off, leaving behind a somber mood.

"Why? How could they not see her worth?" asked one of the children from Iruka's class.

Demeter sighed. "They did see her worth, just not in the way any girl would like. They saw her as a pawn, for though she was not beautiful she was nobility, and therefore she could be used in an alliance or marriage arrangement. There are many people and places that still hold to those values, and it is degrading to females. In fact, many of the kin often leave their households or their supposed family for that very reason."

"Before, you said you three were unable to settle down, that you could not because of the people you are hiding from…why are you hiding? Is it because you left your household or the kinship?" asked Kiba.

"We left for personal reasons, but to be honest I do not care about who knows my reasons," said Lilith. "I was…betrayed by my household first. My household was filled with pureblooded kin, but there were only fifty members and our kin are a dying race because we are only bound by spirit. Fewer and fewer of the bound spirits are being born into this world and so I had a marriage planned to one of my best friends. I loved him and he loved me, but our love was forbidden by the other members of the household because they arranged a marriage between myself and another member of the kin from a different household…my friend, brother, lover, and mate was marked for death because they wanted to use me as a tool. That was my first betrayal, for there are laws amongst the kin that you cannot kill another's soulmate, one who was bound to be with the other from birth till death.

"My second betrayal was by the council of our kind, the ones who initially form the kinship. They were going to allow the death of my soulmate in hopes that the one I was arranged to marry would manage to produce more offspring for the sake of the kin, so that our line wouldn't die. That was when I left; I had been betrayed by blood, bond, and kin. I was once more the outcast I had been in all my other live, but this time I was a mere child. I traveled a lot, met these two, had some fun, and now it's almost time for that which must come, and that is something I myself cannot reveal."

They seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Is an arranged marriage really so bad?" asked Ino.

"No, but that is the light version of her story and what really happened. We would never reveal everything about ourselves, let alone tell you the true length of our story. We were never meant to be understood, never meant to be loved, never meant to see light, and never meant to be human, that is how it was and still remains. We will never be accepted as who we are by any of the kin or any of those who live amongst society's barriers," said Metatron.

"That's…it's so cruel. How could anyone do that, say that so easily? Do you even value your lives?" asked Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"Of course we do Sakura," said Demeter. "However, you must see this from the point of view of our kin. We were born of curses cast by negative emotions. We are no longer considered humans after having lived many different lives on different worlds, we are everything and nothing. Human, demon, angel, vampire, shapeshifter, you name a creature we've probably been it at least once and retained some part as a personality defect. By the judgment and knowledge we have of ourselves and our ancestors, we will never have a happy ending, but we can live and value what we have until the time comes when we must fight for our right to keep it or at least until we die."

Lilith nodded. "Basically, we are seen more as the monsters we once were. We are humans in the skins of monsters. We have hearts, emotions, souls, all the things you do, but because of something we never had a choice in we are forced to live as outcasts with only us and those similar to us as a source of comfort and companionship, but really I think the three of us were meant to be nomads, after all, for us love is merely a very slow form of suicide which will eventually kill us anyway, in one way or another…"

"That…that's a horrible way to live," said Ino.

"It is the only way we know how. Even Naruto can tell you that it is the truth. We never agreed with him becoming a ninja for this village anyway, besides he never even wanted to be one. Being tied down only makes things more painful for those who are meant to be free," said Metatron shrugging.

"N-naruto…is that true? You didn't want to be a ninja? Or part of this village?" asked Shikamaru who was thoroughly shocked.

Naruto shifted uneasily. "Being a ninja was the easiest way for me to get any form of freedom. This village would not let me leave freely so I decided that the quicker I advanced through ninja ranks the more often I'd be sent on a higher class mission and out of the village, away from hate and away from people who would rather see _her_ dead. Aside from that, my elemental natures for my chakra are wind and water, free elements that forever travel, they are never tied down. Elemental nature reflects a person's personality, so it was only logical. If I had my way when I was younger, I would have traveled with them and probably never looked back. I had no reason to be here and they were my reason to live…"

"Naru-chan…look at me," said Lilith in a soft voice as Naruto continued looking at the ground. She took her hand and cupped his face. "Naru-chan, it would have been dangerous and we are younger than you by about two years. We met as kids, we knew nothing of protection, we knew nothing of light, and all that we knew was darkness and all the bad things of life because of torment. No one knew about us and no one cared, no friends or family does that. Now though, you have what we can never hope to reach and that is a precious, precious gift. These friends of yours have shown you love and in turn you are loyal and love them unconditionally to the point you would give your life just to save them. That is something that is worth everything.

"Did you know that a long time ago there was a civilization in which they preached knowledge of one true God? The people of that time were very biased and prejudiced, so much so that they claimed homo-sexuality and religions that were similar, but not the same, were not _right_. They claimed that it was wrong to follow certain beliefs and that all those whom loved another of the same gender were condemned to hell or to be stuck in purgatory forever. I had lived during that time and I recall questioning their beliefs, because while some of the things they said were true like how several gay or lesbian people had been condemned before by God and it was held as an example of righteous judgment in a holy book. I noticed that the ones that were had been unfaithful to their life partner, the person they had chosen to spend eternity with. I believe it was God's duty to condemn them, but I also believe that God is Love.

"I think that God would accept the love of two people as long as they were true to it, because according to all of the religions we are all God's children. Therefore I would have to believe that He would forgive and understand, because as God, He should be able to accept love in all its forms because true love is so beautiful and so rare. If God would really condemn people for falling in love then I would like to think that it would be worth it, because a lifetime of Love is worth everything. You know this, your heart does. Never think that staying here was a mistake Naru-chan, everything happens for a reason and everything will be as it was meant to in the long run. No one can truly know which is why people fear what they do not understand. This was our lesson Naruto, don't let it be yours."

Naruto looked into Lilith's eyes with great sadness. "Maybe, if there is a God, the _Raila_ and the _Densutsha_ are not meant to be loved," he said.

Metatron looked on as the heartbreaking scene took place and decided to intervene. Such sadness would only lead to a discussion that would best be kept from prying ears. Metatron spoke in a low voice, "I think, perhaps, that we have spent enough time here. We should head to 'Beni Shio Arashi', ne? We can let out our emotions there."

"Yes, you are right Metatron. Lilith, Naruto, Hinata, Ayame, let us go. You have been a wonderful group of curious students and friends, but it seems we must take our leave. Keep in mind our words of earlier. Ninja life is not for everyone," said Demeter as she turned and began walking away with the others trailing behind, leaving behind Iruka's shocked class and the bewildered friends.

A/N: Alright chapter 9 will be the last part to Good-bye and Apologies. This is what I have recovered from the papers…that are somewhere… Right, anyway, I had more but my computer received a virus about three times in the past four months so most of what I had written for this and my other stories, which was about 44pgs, was deleted so I'm trying to find the papers I had it all written on so I can update faster. Be patient and I'll try to get another chapter out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's part 3. Just to let you know, it is very much so a ton of music, sappiness, and angst. The music will be italicized so skip it if you don't want to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will…

**Demon talking**

_Emphasis/ Flashbacks_

'thoughts'

Chapter 9 – A Goodbye and Apologies part 3

I've lived to bury my desires, and see my dreams corrode with rust. Now all that's left are my fruitless fires, that burn my empty heart to dust. -Unknown

Without friends no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods. –Aristotle

Our lives improve only when we take chances- and the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves. – Walter Anderson

When a thing is done, it's done. Don't look back. Look forward to your next objective. – George C. Marshall

Life is just one damned thing after another. – Elbert Hubbard

At Beni Shio Arashi

"Naruto-kun, earlier…why did you say that about the _Raila_ and _Densutsha_?" asked Demeter.

Naruto looked at the group who were awaiting his answer. He sighed quietly and said, "Those who exist like us can only have one thing: the right to hope, to suffer as I do (1). For us, that is the best we can hope for. For our suffering to never worsen than that which we have already experienced, to continue our suffering as it is."

Metatron inclined his head. "We are indeed a people who lack the ability to hope for more that is all we can do to keep us going through death, through life, through time, through all that we must accomplish in our loneliness with only the smallest hope in even companionship."

"Enough!" said Lilith, her voice a bit higher than normal, and when she spoke again her voice was quieter, "Enough. We did not come here to our place, to talk of things that are depressing nor to speak at all. We came here for release and that is what we shall get. Now get your asses in gear, grab your instruments, and let's start this show!"

The group walked onto the stage of their establishment that they created little more than eight years ago. Standing in front of a crowd they picked up their instruments and began to play the first song with Naruto as their singer (2).

"_People say I'm the life of the party_

'_Cause I make a joke or two_

_Although I might be laughin' loud and hearty_

_Deep inside I am blue_

_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile looks out of place_

_If you look closer it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears…_

_I need you, need you_

_Since you left me if you see me with somebody else_

_Seems like I'm having fun_

_Although they may be cute_

_They're no substitute_

_Because you're the only permanent one…_

_So take a good look at my face_

_You'll see my smile seems out of place_

_If you look closer it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears…_

_I need you, need you_

_Outside I'm masquerading_

_Inside my hope is fading_

_Just a clown (oh yeah)_

_Since you put me down_

_My smile is my make up_

_Since my break up with you…_

_So take a good look at my face_

_If you look closer it's easy to trace_

_The tracks of my tears, baby, baby, baby,_

_Baby, take a good look at my face (oh yeah)_

_See my smile it's out of place (ah) look (a little bit)_

_Closer it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears…"_

Lilith took the mike next and said, "It's been a few years since I've last sung here in Konoha so to make it memorable, I'm singing Runaway!"

The drums and guitar started the into and after a few beats she added her voice:

"_From London to Paris_

_From Berlin to Rome_

_You're searching for something_

_A place to call home_

_Been hiding your feelings_

_Went out of control_

_Your destinations unknown_

_Tell me how can it be boy?_

_You're still a runaway_

_You chased a dream from heaven above_

_Baby, where in the world will you find a place to stay_

_You runaway from love_

_Runaway from love (runaway)_

_A new town, a new place_

_A knock on the door_

_You came as a stranger_

_And ended a war_

_The moment I saw you_

_I knew it for sure_

_You won't pack your bags anymore_

_Tell me how can it be boy?_

_You're still a runaway_

_You chased a dream from heaven above_

_Baby, where in the world will you find a place to stay_

_You runaway from love_

_Runaway from love (runaway)_

_I know you don't want to be a bother_

_Though your love still undiscovered_

_I want you to stay boy_

_Stop running away from love_

_Tell me how can it be boy?_

_You're still a runaway_

_You chased a dream from heaven above_

_Where in the world will you find a place to stay_

_Tell me how can it be boy?_

_You're still a runaway_

_You chased a dream from heaven above_

_Baby, where in the world will you find a place to stay_

_Runaway from love_

_Runaway from love"_

As Lilith's song ended the Rookie 9, Team Gai, the Sannin, the sensei's of the teams, and Iruka caught up with the group that was on stage. The place was a small club, in a fairly low class part of town. It was a place where civilians hung out and ninja rarely entered. They could easily see how it had become a safe haven for Naruto and his strange friends, for what better way to escape than by losing yourself to music in a place no one will look for you.

"Hello, civies of Konoha, as Lilith said, it's been a while. This song is inspired by some people we met on our journey and to those who have faced hardships before. It's called, 'Does Anybody Hear Her?'(4)" said Metatron as he spoke into the mike. The music started and he began to sing:

"_She is running_

_A hundred miles an hour_

_In the wrong direction_

_She is trying_

_But the canyons ever widening_

_In the depths of her cold heart_

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find_

_She's another three years older_

_And she's three more steps behind_

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know she's going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple_

_With all the lost and lonely people_

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_She is yearning_

_For shelter and affection_

_That she never found at home_

_She is searching_

_For a hero to ride in_

_Ride in and save the day_

_And in walks her prince charming_

_And he knows just what to say_

_Momentary lapse of reason _

_And she gives herself away_

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know she's going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple_

_With all the lost and lonely people_

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_If judgment looms under every steeple_

_If lofty glances from lofty people_

_Can't see past her scarlet letter_

_And we've never even met her_

_If judgment looms under every steeple_

_If lofty glances from lofty people_

_Can't see past her scarlet letter_

_And we've never even met her_

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know she's going down today?_

_Under the shadow of our steeple_

_With all the lost and lonely people_

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_

_He is running_

_A hundred miles an hour_

_In the wrong direction"_

"Alright, I'm Demeter for those who don't remember. I'll be singing Concrete Angel (5)," she said as Lilith began playing the piano intro for the song. The room fell into a hushed silence as they listened to Demeter's sad voice float over them and other instruments were slowly added.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace (oh)_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometime she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved, Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn off the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved, Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved, Concrete Angel."_

The group looked at each other silently. Lilith broke the silence, "Today, is a special day. It is the day of an end and it is a day of beginning for this club that was created when we were all children, for myself and the members of the group who came with me. This is a haven for those who are lost or sad, and shall always remain so for the remainders of our lives. So for the next few hours we will sing for all of you as well as for ourselves. Naruto will sing the next one and we will continue until the sunset. I am unsure if we will be in Konoha again in the near future, so at the very least we appreciate the effort that you put into keeping this place running. So for the rest of the day enjoy!"

Lilith handed the mike to Naruto and he said, "I'll be singing a very special song that you haven't heard since we were younger. This song was made at one of the most important times of my life when I was lost and confused, but it also helped me save myself. This song, is called Perfect (6)."

Once more music started up and he started singing…his voice…his voice was _longing_:

"_Hey, dad, look at me,_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I wasted my time_

_Doing things I want to do_

_But hurts when you disapprove all along…_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never going to be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

'_cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_I try not to think_

_about the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know, you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never going to be good enough_

_For you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothings alright_

'_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_And it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_Nothing's going to change the_

_Things that you said_

_Nothing's going to make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back _

_It's hard just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

'_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_And it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

'_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_And it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect"_

The group on stage spent hours choosing songs and singing with all the passion that their friends had never heard before. Finally, after the band finally began to exhaust, Hinata went up and said, "It has been a great pleasure to once more be amongst you, friends who are the same and yet still different and whose fate lies on a different path. I shall sing the next song and then they will each sing one last song before we take our leave once more."

The crowds mood dropped but they respectfully quieted as Hinata began to sing her song, one they recognized as a lullaby (7):

"_Mom please tell me what to do_

_I'm so disappointed in you_

_You said those words that made me cry_

_And you always wondered why_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Mom please hurry home to me_

_I waited up so patiently_

_You said some and you start to cry_

_But you never asked me why_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Was it my fault they led you in the wrong direction_

_Was it my fault they didn't show you any affection_

_I'd show you and I'd start to cry_

_Still you always wonder why_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Mom why love me if you're cold_

_You just get bitter then grow old_

_Ask me when I start to weep_

_Then I'll tell you in my sleep_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Why I sang my lullaby_

_Why I sang my lullaby."_

Demeter began her song immediately after, flawlessly changing the piano to match the song Whether You Fall (8):

"_Whether it's the sunshine_

_Whether it's the rain_

_Doesn't make a difference _

_Till you complain_

_Whether it's the water_

_Coming in from the roof_

_Does it piss you off that you're not water proof?_

_Whether you fall_

_Means nothing at all_

_It's whether you get up_

_It's whether you get up_

_And you hate the silence_

_As it fills up the room_

_And there's not much to say_

_To your blushing groom_

_Baby all eyes are on ya_

_As you finish the race_

_And the world sees you struggling _

_For last place_

_Whether you fall_

_Means nothing at all_

_It's whether you get up_

_It's whether you get up…_

_Whether you fall_

_Means nothing at all_

_Whether you get up_

_Whether you get up_

_Whether you fall_

_Means nothing at all_

_It's whether you get up_

_It's whether you get up."_

Her song came to a steady close and a light applause spread through the room, but the teams and teachers who knew at least some of the singers were still in shock and awe. It barely phased them as Metatron began his song (9):

"_Until the day I die_

_I spill my heart for you (for you)_

_Until the day I die_

_I spill my heart for you_

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you die right now_

_You know that I'd die too (I'd die too)_

_You remind me of the times _

_When I knew who I was_

_Still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

'_Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_So tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say 'remember when'_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do,_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes._

_Until the day I die _

_I spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die!"_

Just as soon as the song ended the next had begun. Lilith walked up to the mike slowly as the rest began the instrumental portion and her voice floated over the crowd that waited, knowing that her song would be either one of heartbreak or pain, that's why they were all in this club after all. 'Beni Shio Arashi' had been made for those who live by pain and understood the true meaning of sacrifice; it was a refuge…but her songs were always the most painful, filled with emotions and sung in a way that made you wonder what had happened to her before thinking that you are better off never knowing. So, her voice started out soft and rose in volume as she sang her song (10):

"_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie…there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here (It must be something wrong)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie…There's nothing inside."_

Her sing came to a close and, despite how she looks; it became painfully obvious that she used her emotions as part of her façade. Throughout the entire performance the ninjas in the crowd glanced into her eyes and what they saw was heartbreaking. How much pain was Lilith really in? How long has it been since she opened up to anyone in hopes of releasing the pain? Was everything she said a lie or had she found something worth living for? The most horrible things of all was that they knew she was tired of it all, she didn't care anymore, and while she didn't tell them her whole story, they knew she either wanted to be dead or wished fervently that it would all end. From what they had said earlier they had lived many lives over and over in an unending cycle that would only break when they were free, and from the looks of it she was the oldest of them. She had lived to see eternity and wanted nothing more than the end of it.

It was an ironic contradiction. So many people would kill to live forever and the people of the kin are bound to it by things normal people would not dare try to understand, but more than that they always hopes to see the end of their eternity where so many others would welcome the chance to live forever. Their pain that transcended time…was it really worth it, to live forever knowing that their end may never come and they might never be released? They quickly stopped their thoughts and briefly wondered if, perhaps, that was how Naruto had felt through everything. They listened as Naruto grabbed the mike and spoke.

"I know that we told you we would each perform one song, however I would like to perform two songs and after we will all sing an encore. That being said, please enjoy the music," said Naruto as the instrumentals started in the back-round. He lost himself in the music as he sang:

"_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and skid marks_

_Past the places you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_But you'll sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need _

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be _

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know…"_

Just as the music ended Naruto immediately started strumming his guitar and singing the next song (12):

"_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

'_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid of taking my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are."_

It was quiet as the song ended for that song was _part_ of them, who they were. The song was what made the club 'Beni Shio Arashi' closer than any family in the village, it was even more tight knit than that of the shinobi, they were all teens that were made to feel worthless, powerless, as though they were nothing and never would be, but these, everyone here, made them feel worth something. They acknowledged each other and sought only to help each other achieve their goals. Naruto, Lilith, Metatron, Hinata, Demeter, and Gaara may have been the ones to start it, but over time the others came as well. A civilian by the name of Namiko Itamaiya was the first one to come, she had been an outcast because of her ability to write, but she was also something of an empath. Gradually her friends came to, and soon Atsuka, Mei, Miyami, Yuuri, Kazahaya, Rei, and Shuichi were part of it, helping bring the teens of the village that held no grudge against them into their family. It was their proof that they were alive and everything was worth it, because they finally had a true family.

"Alright, it's time for our encore!" shouted Lilith. "The next song is a little more upbeat, so here comes the ever so refreshing song 'Pretty Fly for a White Guy' (13)!"

Without another word Sen began to sing the beginning of the song, soon followed by Demeter and Lilith, the group randomly switching their voices to match the required tones:

"_(Oten-gleeden-glotten-glowden)_

_F(female, yeah it's obvious): Give it to me baby,_

_M(male; did you know this means bad in Latin? Sure explains a lot, ne?): uh huh, uh huh!_

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_Sen: And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy._

_Naru: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis._

_Sen: You know it's kind of hard just to get along today._

_Our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway._

_He may not have a clue, and he may not have style,_

_But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial._

_Naru: So don't debate,a player straight._

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway._

_Gotta play the field, and keep it real._

_For you no way, for you no way._

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,_

_At least you'll know you can always go on Riki Lake._

_The world needs wannabe's,_

_So hey, hey do that brand new thing._

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_Sen&Naru: And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly _

_F: (for a white guy)._

_Sen: He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice,_

_But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice._

_Now cruising in his Pinto he sees homies as he pass,_

_But if he looks twice they're gonna kick his lily ass._

_Naru: So don't debate,a player straight._

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway._

_Gotta play the field, and keep it real._

_For you no way, for you no way._

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,_

_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake._

_The world loves wannabes,_

_So hey, hey do that brand new thing._

_Sen: Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah, he's gettin' ink done._

_He asked for a "13" but they drew a "31."_

_Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip,_

_But in his own mind, he's the, he's the dopest trip._

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_F: Give it to me baby, _

_M: uh huh, uh huh!_

_Naru: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis._

_Everyone (Not in the actually song but it suits my purposes. Amnix: Yes, of course it suits your dark purpose. *hits over head with frying pan* Just continue reading whilst I get rid of this idiot…): So don't debate,a player straight._

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway._

_Gotta play the field, and keep it real._

_For you no way, for you no way._

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,_

_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake._

_The world needs wannabes-a,_

_The world loves wannabes-a._

_Let's get some more wannabes._

_And hey, hey do that brand new thing!"_

The applause was loud and it grated on the ninjas a bit that these people could so easily accept those outsiders and yet not them. It stung the gathered ninja that the people gathered here knew more about people they called friends than even they themselves did. The worst thing was knowing that this place must have been around for years and yet none of them had known about their comrades secret lives. It was as though everything they thought they knew was in fact a lie and the things that made it painful was knowing, that even though they had tried and slowly became friends, even though they were finally seeing the real sides of their comrades that was hidden, that they weren't good enough to know the truth.

Naruto, Lilith, Metatron, Demeter, and Hinata got off the stage and were immediately approached by Namiko, Shuichi, Mei, and Kazahaya, who were smiling happily.

"Dude, that was awesome! One of your best performances!" shouted Mei, a female brunette with blue eyes and a hyper personality.

"So spill. You guys don't come here unless something majorly jacked is going on, the jerks of a council have been spotted thus you need a hiding spot, or the evil pink bunnies have attacked…again," said Shuichi, a male with chocolate brown eyes, bronze hair, and a split personality that made it impossible to tell if he was serious or if he was joking.

Naruto shook his head slightly, but answered nonetheless, "I'm leaving. It's finally come and I can't risk staying here and putting Konoha in danger, besides the time has long since passed that I should keep _that _promise, ne?"

Namiko, a blonde female with green eyes tinted gold, smirked. "Well, it's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever realize where you're really needed. Besides," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "even if you stay you know that because of whom and what you are, you will never truly be accepted. However, I wish you luck when it comes to finding your soul mate."

"We will miss you greatly. Come by and visit sometime at least, Naruto. This place was made by you five, it is your right, not ours, to lay claim," said Kazahaya, a feminine male with a lithe body to go with his long crimson red hair and midnight blue eyes, as the acclaimed group shook their heads.

"We do not wish for our ownership of this place to known. Use this place as you have and make it seem like your own. This is the home of every outcast in the village, this is where we are all included in a sort of family, this is a place where we belong. This is our home and we will always love it as such. Although I can make no guarantees on us returning," said Demeter.

Namiko and Kazahaya nodded. "We could never change this place unless it was for the better. This is the first home many of us have had and it may very well be the only home we can truly claim."

The group nodded their heads at that assessment. "Then we shall leave it to you. We must be going and there are a few things that must be taken care of before the moon reaches its' zenith," said Naruto.

"Good luck," said the four as the creators of the club walked out the doors, down the street, and away from the club for what could be the last time.

~Timeskip- 9:00 pm~

Naruto was alone once more, having spent the entire day with the group, though Lilith, Demeter, and Metatron would be waiting for him at the South Gate to travel with him to Suna. He sat there in front of the memorial stone making final goodbyes and was just about to leave when the Rookie 9, Team Gai, and their sensei's found him.

"Naruto," started Kakashi, but he was cut off by the blond boy who simply said, "It's my life, my secret, my birthright. I won't tell you how to live your life, so don't try to tell me how to live mine. All of you are precious to me, more so than any of you will ever know, but everything I do has a reason. This, what you saw today, it's part of my life and a secret that is not only mine. I can only tell you very few things and in the end even they would not matter. You may think you have a right to know, and really all of you do, you've all played such a huge role in my life, but now isn't the time or the place to discuss it. Maybe one day, but that day is not today."

"I understand, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she held out her hand and gently grasped his and he slipped her the letters he had planned to leave for her and Neji. He embraced her lightly and let her go.

"Thank you, Hina-chan. You always did know me better than the others," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "You are like my little brother. It is my job to know you so well. I must bid you good evening, Naru-chan. It is late and father will not appreciate Neji-nii-san and I being out this late."

He inclined his head and the two walked away into the evening. He stared up at the sky, wondering just how much things would change without him in Konoha. Kakashi spoke up again, "Are you ever-"

He was cut off again by Naruto's abrupt, "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on the others in the end." By groups of two's and three's the others left him there until he was once more left alone to gaze at the stars. Time passed slowly and he too eventually got up.

"The time has come at last," he said aloud. He pulled out the letters and dropped them off one by one for each of his friends, until the only one he had left was Sasuke's. He reached the Uchiha district and went inside of his friend's home while hiding his chakra, it would be bad for him to be sensed and would raise unwanted questions.

He walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's room, keeping quiet as he watched his friend sleep. He walked over and put the letter on his night stand and he gently pressed his lips against Sasuke's cheek. He spoke quietly, and his words were no more than a whisper on the wind, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love you, goodbye."

He left the room just as silently as he came and ran for the gate where he met his friends. Then, without a single glance backwards, he ran with the group, away from his friends, his life, and his home, all to protect it from that which was sure to come. The only things his friends could do was offer him their silent comfort, after all, the kin are merely reflections of each other's life, they all had given something up to protect their precious people. Love, their homes, their sanity, their hearts, even their souls. That is the true price they pay in every life, and each time they feel themselves die a little more.

1-reference to the novel Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy pg 132 conversation between Anna and Vronsky.

2-Tracks of my Tears sung by Adam Lambert

3-Runaway by Cascada

4- Does Anybody Hear Her? By Casting Crowns

5-Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

6-Perfect by Simple Plan

7-My Lullaby by Maria Mena

8-Whether You Fall by Tracy Bonham

9-Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year

10-Bring me to Life by Evanescence

11-He's Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon

12-Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park

13-Pretty Fly For a White Guy by The Offspring

A/N: I was sick and very drugged and sleepy when this was typed. For the last song it was that or Toybox's Wizard of Oz song. Now, I am going back to sleep in hopes of getting better because I start school tomorrow at like 7! O~h! Look! Pretty colors!

Amnix: Fai, did they mix morphine with the rest of the drugs the docs gave her? And what the HELL was she listening to when she WROTE this?

Fai: She was listening to Adam Lambert's song For Your Entertainment…as for the other thing I don't know, but I don't want to find out. The only other thing that could make her like this is coconut and she hasn't had any…

Amnix: Right, Review if you want, Fai and I need to take her to the room and confine her for the sake of what's left of our sanity…and hers if she's still there


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while I've just been busy and stuffles happened so I was able to type for a bit and this came out. I don't know what you'll think, so here ya go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have and never will…

**Demon talking**

_Emphasis/ Flashbacks_

'thoughts'

Chapter 10 – A Life Worth Living

We cannot truly face life until we face the fact that it will be taken away from us.  
- Billy Graham

So now alone or not, you got to walk ahead. Thing to remember is, if we're all alone, then we're all together in that too. –Holly's mother from the movie P.S. I Love You

Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam. (It is better to suffer an injustice that to do one) –Unknown

The past is but the beginning of a beginning, and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn. -H.G. Wells

Life is a great surprise. I do not see why death should not be an even greater one. –Vladimir Nabokov

`Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.' -Kahlil Gibran

In Konoha- morning

The skies were brightening as the early dawn came forth and there were clouds scattered across, giving the world a hazy look of calm. 'It's so deceptive,' thought Sasuke as he moved toward the Hokage tower, hoping Tsunade-sama could deny it all, that Naruto hadn't really left without saying goodbye, that he hadn't given up his dream, that it was all a lie. Inside he knew though, he knew that Naruto had really left because Naruto had already admitted as much and there had been nothing he could have done.

Upon arriving in Tsunade's office in Hokage tower, he quickly glanced around to see that everyone gathered knew Naruto on some level. He had the letter he had found on his night stand when he woke up in his pocket; he hadn't even opened it yet. He was afraid of both what it would say and how it would affect him.

"I am sure you are all aware by now that Uzumaki Naruto, or rather Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, is no longer with in the village boundaries. In fact, he is not even within village jurisdiction anymore, because of his burdens he has left Konoha, and is most likely on his way far from Hi no Kuni as well," said Tsunade. "To be honest I did not think he would leave so soon, but he was very determined to go when he first brought the matter to light so I should not be surprised. He left me a letter explaining his decision, his feelings, and saying good-bye. He told me to call this meeting to read to you part of the letter he left me. It says:

I am deeply sorry to have to leave, I know you're probably upset with me right now for not saying anything, for not telling anyone, and for going away without a word, but this is something I had to do. I love you guys, you're all my family. Growing up I didn't have anyone, hell my first friend in Konoha was Sasuke-teme and that didn't happen until I was twelve, but you all need to know at least some part of the truth. If you want to know more after this letter I recommend you ask Sasuke, I left my diary with him. It's not the happiest thing you'll read, it's not something you'd expect from your loudmouthed, happy go lucky, unpredictable friend, and I can guarantee it will probably make some of you really sick. Sasuke is the only one with full permission to read my diary so you have to ask his permission for what you can and cannot read from there.

I know that these letters are a strange way to say good-bye and I know it feels like I betrayed some of you or at least think I didn't trust you, but that's not it. I had to leave. If I honestly had a choice I'd probably still be in the room with you, but I'm not sure if I'd have been happy. My whole life has been based off other people's choices and has been dictated by things outside of my control. I needed to leave for so many reasons and one of them is that I need to see something for myself. I'm being selfish and it isn't fair, but just this once I want to know, I have to see for myself, if everything could have been different.

I'm not sure if I'll come back, I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again, but I'll always miss you guys. You're the best friends anyone could hope for and you're all some of the first people who ever bothered to actually try to get to know me. You'll never know just how much that meant to me, but I thank all of you for giving it to me, that great gift of friendship. I'll always be missing you, Good-bye everyone,

Your Friend,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and Konoha's Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The room fell silent and the occupants of the room were breathing heavily. Of all the things they had expected this was not one of them. What about his dreams? What about his promises? Was everything he said a lie? …No they couldn't be. He was too sincere and honest for that, he was too good of a person for that.

A voice spoke out from the shadows causing them all to jump, "If you are done questioning precious Vesh-kun's motives for leaving, I must speak with Hokage-sama."

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"My name, Kakashi Hatake, is Mary, but the name I go by is Isis. I'm actually just here to pick up some things I left here ten years ago in the care of Hiruzen-san. It is rather important I get them today since I must start travelling to catch up with Vesh, Lilith, Metatron, and Demeter. Besides we have to meet up with Thanatos and start travelling to the Gathering and figure out what we are going to do if we run into the Council," said the girl as she stepped into the light and revealed herself in the light. Her eyes were grey and her hair was a light silvery purple. She stood at a height of about 5' 6" and had a long black cloak that kept her completely covered.

They stared at her for a bit before Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and adopted a business like tone and said, "Very well. What exactly are you here to pick up?"

Mary, Isis…whatever her name is, smiled and her eyes lit up mischievously and she said, "I'm here to pick up several items from the vault and the storage areas including some pets. From the vault I need items 492DFM60U, 5039IRL65C, and 165HVA03B. From storage I need box 11MX836 from row 27G and file 9FRD741. My pets should be in ANBU cell 63 on the second floor down hall 13 under lock combination of 74302."

Kakashi's jaw dropped as he recognized the items she claimed to have left. The Sandaime Hokage had put the items as a need to know basis and strict classification. He had told Kakashi that the things placed in his care held dangerous knowledge that if found or ended up in the wrong hands would lead to a catastrophic disaster. He stepped forward and asked, "Do you have proof that the items are yours? I need to take necessary precautions as directed by Sandaime-sama's orders on the matter."

"Yes, I do recall asking him to take extra precautions. I have this," she said as she pulled something out from her pocket and help it out for Kakashi to see. "This is the emblem I told him would be proof. I remember you being here when I had dropped everything off. In fact, if I remember correctly you were ANBU under the designated code name. To be honest I miss Weasel. He was a good ANBU, but the things with his family and the thing with the Council made him leave his home, quite sad to give up everything to protect the only thing left…"

Kakashi nodded. "That is the symbol. May I ask what it represents? For that matter, who are Vesh and Thanatos?"

"I believe you are all remiss and ignorant of your dearest friend's past and have not read the diary yet, for he should have told…no, warned…he should have warned you," Isis sighed. "Let's get my things first. It will help me explain, after that I want Sasuke there to read some of that damn diary and help with the explanation I have to give you."

Tsunade nodded. "Understood. I will have the ANBU collect your things and bring them here-"

"Don't. If the wrong person get's their hands on those items it will be very bad. I will get the things personally, but I wish to have an escort because I know Danzo has been waiting to see what is in those vaults for years and he will jump at the chance to take them if he knew what they were and their significance, so if you all come with me it will go faster," Isis declared with complete conviction.

"Wait a minute! Who do you think you are coming in here and claiming we don't know about 'our dearest friend's past'? What the hell do you think you know?" shouted Sakura furiously. Not only had a stranger come in and criticized them, but she had dared to claim to know more about one of their friends? How dare she even think she'd be allowed to say such a thing?

Isis sneered at her. "Who am I?" Isis said through clenched teeth. "I am someone who understands pain, suffering, and silence. I went years through the same motions of pretending, of living a façade that no one even tried to see through, I didn't have friends, I didn't have a life I could call my own! I know more about a lot of people that you sheltered brats would dare to even think. I will tell you what I know after I have my things and even still it will only be what I can say to you without being called into question as a traitor, but since you seem to think you are so important I will tell you now that you are only a pawn in a much larger game, insignificant child!"

"Enough, Isis. It is not your place to speak such to her as it is not hers to call you out," said a second voice from the shadows.

"Shut it you arrogant prick. Why Evangeline sent you Akira I will never know but I do believe I sent you ahead to the others," said Isis, as an elder teenage boy stepped from the shadows. He had ash blonde hair and his eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color.

He stepped forward and he too was covered by a cloak that covered his entire body. He spoke with a smooth voice and delicately whispered, "I see no issue with wanting to be with my betrothed, my soul mate, my other half, besides you will need help getting the pets away from here since you will only be able to handle one with how much they've grown."

He enveloped her in a hug and nuzzled her neck. The room was flooded with a serene sense of calmness and you could feel the love the two had for each other and it warmed their hearts. Isis sighed, "I know, mea cara(my beloved, rough translation for either Italian or Latin depending on how you see it), but I do not wish for you to be in more danger. We have spent so long looking for each other I do not wish to lose you now that I finally have you. The Council would take you away as soon as they got the chance and we would be in the same position as the others. I will not allow it to happen again, not after all the lives they've destroyed by separating soul mates."

"What are you two talking about and who is he?" asked Ino, who was tired of having the group be ignored even if their love was sending overwhelming emotions through the group. Isis shook her head and said, "Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention, but this here is Akira, my soul mate, fiancé, or whatever it is you people call each other when in a relationship. Like I said I really have to get my things and I will explain what I can later. What I don't tell you I'm pretty sure the diary will. And to answer Kakashi's question from earlier, Thanatos is Subaku no Gaara and Vesh is Naruto. So let's get a move on and I'll answer what I can later."

They all nodded and began walking through hallways to the underground base where ANBU were stationed to guard the vaults and other secure items. Tsunade walked up to the ANBU codename Inu(2) and said, "I need you to gather a few top security items and bring them here since only one person has the key and she refuses to give it to someone she doesn't know. I need items 492DFM60U, 5039IRL65C, and 165HVA03B from the vault, box 11MX836 from row 27G and file 9FRD741 from storage, and then I need you to escort us to ANBU cell 63 on the second floor down hall 13 under lock combination of 74302."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," said the ANBU as he set off to gather the items. They waited in the room for an hour before the ANBU came back carrying seven boxes, three of them being held together by what looked to be leather. "These are the items you requested Hokage-sama, I will leave them here with you so you may inspect their conditions. Call me back in when I am needed to take you to ANBU cell 63."

"Good, you are dismissed for now, Inu," said Tsunade. The ANBU saluted her and walked out of the door closing it swiftly behind him-self.

Isis spoke softly, barely a whisper to be heard, "You all want to know the truth, about what I know, about your friend Naruto, about the Council. These each have their own story, all together they weave one tale, a tale of great sadness and heartbreak, a tale about who we are and what we are meant to do or be. From birth our lives have been marked, destined to do something or other, but we have never and will never accept that, because we want to believe that we have a choice."

Akira walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead as she smiled a small, pitiful, heartbroken smile and continued. "The Council is to be considered something of an Order. They make the laws, they make sure the laws are followed, they deal out punishments, and they make decisions about how we act and blend in with normal people. Each member of the kin has lived a hard life that exceeds normal standards of pain and because of that and our abilities to forgive, be loyal, and love we have pure 'souls' so to speak. In direct context to that being the case we all have a very special ability as well, mine is to be more in tune with the earth. I feel its pain and its connection to nature I even feel the pain of other people, making me something of an empath."

"So this Council is important enough to determine what is right and wrong for the group?" asked Sai.

"Yes and no," said Akira as he tilted his head to the side listening to something on another frequency. "It is not that they are important enough, it's that they are powerful enough to reinforce the laws they set and no one will go against them if they are wrong because they fear the consequences."

Isis took up the explanation again saying, "Our kind fear being alone more than anything. To always be called a freak or be told you're useless or worthless destroys a little more of a person every day. Always being put down just can't not get to a person; even if they fake it or say they are okay, it most likely isn't true because if that is all you are ever told you start to lose faith not only in yourself but in your own abilities and it hurts all the more because it feels like you're being torn apart and you die a little more inside each time."

Isis pulled out the necklace she had shown Kakashi earlier and showed the design, it was intricate being made of white gold with two creatures intertwined and the moon cycle carved into it made of fragments of jade and rose quartz. Isis said, "This is a mark of my choosing to let people know who I am, where I come from. As a member of the kin this is translated as my inheritance in a way. I was close to losing myself to all the hatred of the people around me and having them constantly putting me down, but I got passed it and found a place to belong, created a place to belong with other outcasts of the kin who don't believe that the Council is right. To understand entirely you need to know the story or at least parts, which I can only tell you by explaining the history of the contents of these boxes and the diary."

Akira pulled Isis into his arms, holding her against himself gently as she lightly put her hands on the first box and asked, "What do you know of the history before demons? Of what the world was before the Third Great War? I am not speaking of shinobi wars…these wars were battles that differ very much from the ones that take place today."

"What do you mean about the history before demons? There are no such records, from the beginning of the clans there aren't even written forms of such history," said Tsunade.

"No, I suppose there wouldn't be any written forms the clans have," said Isis lightly as she opened the first case and pulled out a book that looked to be thousands of years old. "This book is written in a language called English. It was once the most well known language in the entire world and people used it to communicate with each other in multiple countries and continents. Very few wars were ever recorded in their history and the ones that were marked the change of the world. There were three Great Wars in which all the people were at war and none of the places were truly safe because of attacks.

"Their version of war was very different from now. You as shinobi are trained in the arts of Tai, Gen, Ken, Kin, and Nin Jutsus. These people had no such techniques or abilities. They could do Taijutsu but not to the effects you can. They were trained not with swords or the weaponry you have, which would actually seem old fashioned to them, but in the use of weapons that would kill or disable with one hit. Those were guns. There were bombs that could wipe out entire cities or continents just as there were diseases unleashed to destroy populations. In these wars thousands, sometimes hundreds of thousands or millions, died every single day of the war. Homes and families were devastated."

The shinobi in the room listened with bated breaths as Isis continued, uncaring of their reactions. "Prior to these wars there were many groups that were content to live in harmony. But then they started blaming each other, which lead to mistrust and dishonesty, which lead to disputes and finally brought on smaller wars amongst the common people even splitting up families. In fact I think the greatest success they ever had in forming a treaty was when the President, who was the leader of a large nation similar to a Daimyo just without all the extravagance and unnecessary wealth, made an agreement with another country without actually signing a treaty and both still followed the agreement. Yet I do not think anything could have prevented the third war.

"This book holds prophecies written by the strongest members of the kin and the greatest Oracles ever to have been known. There are many of us who hate knowing what the future holds, others accept it, but more often than not they want to change it, but that would go against the rules laid down by the current Council. The Third Great War was known as World War three. Even the neutral countries were forced to fight for their lives as nuclear weapons were launched between countries, resulting in the deaths of many living things including the plant life. Nearly everyone's loved ones were killed as far as members of the kin were concerned but just because the nuclear weapons didn't kill off a few things doesn't meant they didn't change. What few humans were left found themselves with enhanced abilities, the animals had gotten smarter, the members of the kin were so different that even though they were just as lonely as the normal humans who had undergone changes they were still out-casted."

Isis could no longer speak because she was lost in the pain of remembering and the earth itself could do nothing to calm her because all the pain was part of what it too had experienced in the shift. Akira took up the story speaking in a smooth, sincere, and calm voice, "There was chaos and havoc during the aftermath. Those who survived didn't know how to live without the conveniences their previous lives had provided for them and all the government systems were in complete disarray because of how many people had died and the leaders were gone for the most part. Members of the kin were hated so much they lived lives of self exile and could only help at night when none of the 'normal' people were awake.

"The Bijuu whom you consider demons were once not so, but humans corrupted them. In fact members of the kin have a pact with the Bijuu making them Guardians of the lands, because the Bijuu were in fact once the greatest members of the kin. The Council and the humans together corrupted them to the point where they were so emotionally unbalanced and physically in pain they became twisted versions of what and who they once were. There are rules that must be followed regardless of the circumstances, but love cannot be destroyed when it is a bond between soul mates and the Council knew that. When members of the kin began to find their soul mates in humans they took action and great sorrow was known throughout the lands, the likes which we hope to never see again."

"The things that occurred brought forth excruciating pain, not just for the Guardians and their mates, but for the earth itself," said Isis. "The bond between soul mates is sacred, unbreakable even by death though they can be separated they will forever feel that part of them is missing until they find their other half again and sometimes…sometimes history repeats itself. The reason I chose this book to begin with is because there is a prophecy written in this book that shall soon come to pass and it involves all the shinobi nations, just not in the way that you would expect. I believe you are all familiar with the Akatsuki?"

The shinobi tensed at the mention of the bastards gathering the Bijuu and killing Jinchuuriki. Isis smiled lightly and giggled at the expected response before continuing, "The Akatsuki is an off-hand faction working for the Council because they do not wish for this prophecy to come to light. If it does then that entire shinobi order and the Council will be destroyed and rebuilt from scratch into the greatest alliance that will last for thousands of years to come. However for it to come to pass, the Bijuu must receive help to return to their former state and glory and the people must learn to accept the members of the kin, which is not something they will take to easily because of our pets, friends, and lifestyles."

Akira brought out the book and gently laid it on the table and opened it slowly allowing Isis to turn pages to find the prophecy she was looking for. Isis finally found the pages holding the prophecy and sighed with contentment as she spoke its' words,

"When the battle of old and new,

Come together with the Truth,

In bated breaths together wait,

As olden warriors demons sate,

Watch the world be reborn,

From ancient hatred and scorn,

Into the travesty of peace,

By which the Forgiving do release,

Enemies together in hand,

Cannot win when united They stand,

When the battle is won and lost,

The sinners of past will pay the cost,

With Love and Justice in their hearts,

The Forgivers will bring a new era to start,

First a battle must be fought,

The Enlightened one must be sought,

Knowledge of an ancient foe

Awakened by hatred's sow

In the shadows it will lurk

It gains its' power back through hurt

A word of caution we must give

For who ever does find this

Should the world turn to hate

Know the truth of sealed fate

Should the world chose to fall

It will be at nature's call

The Gathered can change what comes

Only if they can be loved

Seek not to right what is wrong

For the past is done and gone

Find true love and self worth

On this journey with the Earth

Let Mother guide you back

To find all the things you now lack

Pledge against the evil forces

Train in all unique courses

Of battle when fought and won

The true prophecy will come undone

Revealed in the stars at night

The chosen one bathed in light

Shall complete the final task

As old enemies break the mask

Kept up so long through many years

Through cold defeat and bloodshed tears

As champion crowned in success

A final price of perchance

Must choose between life and death

To choose more or one last breath

In life to face hatred and scorn

With none but true friends left to mourn

In death to know of truth and friends

Who follow through despite trends

Just once not in consequence

To make a choice with no regrets

Of either victory or defeat

Leaves the taste as bittersweet

A warrior's choice, a warrior's fall

A warrior answered the battle call

And so by their choice alone

Shall prophecy be set in stone:

Forgivers and their companions

An ancient enemy and champions

Will heed the call of ancient kin

To judge a world full of sin."

There silence that followed was one of complete disbelief and shock. Neji broke the silence asking, "What does it all mean? Surely there is more to it than that."

"There is much more," said Akira, but Isis stopped him before he could continue saying, "The more there is the less you will understand and the explanation must be short since I must go to the Gathering with the others. Akira, I will explain since you are not a true member of the kin and are still learning as well."

Akira nodded his head to give his assent, but before Isis could speak Tsunade spoke in a questioning tone, "What do you mean that he is not a true member of the kin? What is the kin and what is the history behind all this?"

Isis rubbed her forehead in slight irritation before saying, "A true member of the kin is one who is born of us, in essence we are 'old souls' but we are similar to reincarnations. We have been reborn throughout time as a curse of immortality none of us want in hopes of having at least one decent life, but it rarely happens. The tricky thing is we always remember what has happened so we are able to live based on that and make decisions based on our past, but it limits us greatly and closes our hearts. Akira is not a member of the kin; he is my soul mate. However, where we see the soul mate as something to hold in high regard the Council seeks to destroy the soul mates so we never have a chance at happiness and so they can continue to control who we become, what we do, and how we act.

"To the Council to Love is to Sin and it is a crime punishable by death on both parts. Many lovers have died in many ways and each time becomes more painful than the last because the curse feels like an everlasting stay in darkness…in loneliness. The history of all of this starts with the history of the demons, or rather the history of the Ancients. The Ancients are the ancestors of all the people who survived the suffering of the lifetime during the Third Great War in which nuclear weapons, namely bombs, destroyed hundreds of millions of people and animals, made harmless plants toxic and water unsafe to drink. The members of the Ancients banded together and survived together because they hated being alone. When they had families they still felt alone because their families could not understand the wishes of their hearts," said Isis, giving everyone a few moments to absorb the information.

"So, what you are saying is they were alone until they found each other?" queried Hinata.

Isis thought about it and kept her answer careful as if it was a subject difficult to approach. "Yes and no. It's not that they were alone per se but it was as if they were living half a life. Many of the Ancients wanted nothing more than peace, they wanted to find happiness so great it made everything bad seem okay, but their deepest desire was to find a happiness that they would be able to hold onto. They had family but it wasn't enough or their family simply lacked the ability to love them in a way were they could feel appreciated for everything they did.

"Members of the kin have abilities normal people don't have, in fact, many of the kin members now have extra abilities beyond that of shinobi, like the priestess Shion, a priestess of Azrael, the angel of death. She sees how people die. Some members of the kin can see auras, some see the future, some have healing abilities surpassing the best of medics, and still there are more abilities they have. If they were accepted by society it was a privilege, it was revered as something great, but not many people did so those of us who are part of the kin are nomads and the Council has been the government for a great many generations surpassing thousands of years, but it's how we lived."

"Okay, but what I don't understand is the point of this Gathering you and the others are going to…I mean it's not like this is a normal gathering so what purpose does it serve?" asked Tenten.

Isis smiled and spoke in a light tone, "It's a reunion of sorts. Even though we are waiting for the prophecy to come to light a Gathering must be held every few years so that we can speak to our only family and ask about each other's lives. This year is the year we believe to be when the Savior shall be chosen for the time to fight draws near as the Council is already tracking us. To answer your earlier question Thanatos is the name of Subaku no Gaara and Vesh is the name of the one you know as Uzumaki Naruto. Those are their names when they are amongst kin because as one of us our real names usually bring forth great sadness. Naruto's diary explains mush more. I don't think I should show you what is in the rest of these boxes though, they are top priority and I must get them to the Gathering. I just need my pets and I can be on my way. Sasuke, if you wish me to help explain parts of Naruto's diary I recommend you read some of it so I can explain whatever you need me to."

Sasuke nodded his head and opened the letter, unsealing Naruto's diary from the seal placed on the edge of the paper and beginning to read as the other watched Isis stretch lazily and leave the room holding Akira's arm.

Isis walked the corridors following the way she felt connect her to the pets she had left behind to protect. The creatures were two of the last in existence, the last of their kind, and Isis knew that soon everything would come to an end. The kin would fall and they would be released, the Ancients would be forgotten, everything would cease to matter and life would go on as if nothing had changed, because the battle would be one of the biggest secrets hidden amongst the Hidden Villages only to be found if someone searched the land of Shadows.

With Naruto and peoples (Morning)

"Any regrets, Vesh?" asked Lilith, as Metatron and Demeter followed her path closely, watching Naruto to hear his response.

Naruto thought about the question, there were things that he needed to do regardless of his loyalties but there were some things that he knew would always come between what he needed to do and what he wanted to do. He also knew that even though Sasuke couldn't feel the pull between soul mates because he had never bothered acknowledge Naruto, he could and it was painful. It was painful for him to leave and he regretted leaving without truly confessing his love, but he also knew that Sasuke would figure it out and be upset with him. That was perhaps his biggest regret, leaving his love without even telling him, but it hurt to think that his love might hate him.

_/Naruto Flashback/_

"_Ne, Sasuke?"_

"_What Naruto?" responded Sasuke as they remained in the living room of the Uchiha household where the two had wandered after a night out with their friends. It was the only time Naruto had ever actually been in the household._

_Naruto looked at the Uchiha heir and his breathing grew heavy, but he tried to keep his voice steady. "What do you think about same sex couples? The couples who find their love and the one who makes them complete in a person of the same gender?"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto perplexed and said, "It's wrong, it's not right for two people of the same gender to love each other. It's disgusting."_

_Even though Naruto knew the Uchiha was drunk the words went right to his heart and destroyed any hope he might have had for a relationship between them to work out, it was silly and it was a stupid thought, but Naruto knew they were soul mates, they were supposed to be together…but Sasuke would never accept that, because as the heir of his clan he had expectations to live up to. Naruto sighed but didn't let his disappointment show as he thought about what it means to be a soul mate._

_A soul mate is the one half of a whole. They must adapt to become what the other half needs as brother, friend, lover, or companion. A soul mate's duty is to be loyal to the person to whom they are bound and support them in whatever they so choose. Most importantly is that a soul mate must acknowledge the bond between the two even if the other does not, or the two will be forced to live a half life and never feel whole or complete._

"_So what are you looking for in chicks, then Sasuke? You maust have some idea of how your ideal partner and mother of your children will be," said Naruto, trying to hide the hurt he felt knowing that his soul mate would never know just how much he had hurt him with his words._

_Sasuke leaned back on the couch he waws resting on and looking up at the ceiling when he answered, "They would have to be strong, loyal, gentle, caring, but most importantly they would have to be forgiving. They would have delicate features and be graceful. That's the type of person I would want to spend my life with."_

_Naruto's heart clenched tightly, painfully. The only woman with those qualities was Hina-chan, but she would never do that to him, she would never accept Sasuke's love so long as she knew Naruto was his soul mate and that her soul mate was Gaara. Most importantly Hinata would never tell Sasuke the truth unless he willed it himself. Naruto just smiled and said, "She sounds like the perfect woman to raise a child with. Any thoughts on who has those qualities that you'll ask?"_

"_No, but when I find her, I'll let you know. After all, it wouldn't be right if I didn't have your blessing since I will never ask for my elder brother's," said Sasuke. Naruto grinned widely, but said nothing in return because his heart was cracking a little more with each word his other half spoke._

_/End Flashback/_

When Naruto finally answered it was in a tone of finality and of complete knowing, "I will always bear a regret of some form, but we all know that if I hadn't come I would have regretted it more. There are many things that we will never take back, never know the truth of, never walk the path of, but we also know that the path we have chosen must be the right one. We are of the kin and therefore our entire lives and paths are marked from the start, even so we seek a justice we may never receive. If I had never met any of you, if I was never born, if Kyuubi never attacked, those are questions we ask but we know that those things have happened and all we can do is move forward.

"It may not be the right way, hell it may be the only way, but no matter what we do what is best for those who do not know the truth. We are merely sacrifices for the world that does not want to acknowledge our presence, we are the only ones who can save them even at the risk of our own lives and it's the only things we have to hold onto for the sake of our lives."

"Very true," said Demeter. "No matter what, even if the world turns against us, our families hate us, and our friends betray us, and even if it feels like we are all alone in the world it's not true. As separated as we may be by distance or time, we'll always be together in knowing that pain, in having the same suffering."

"No matter the consequences, we have to stay together," said Metatron. "If we don't, then for what reason have we opposed the ones who seek to deny us our basic human rights, even that of choice that was given to us by the Goddess?"

Lilith spoke knowing the time was coming quickly, "If not at the very least for ourselves then it is for those who cannot protect themselves from what is to come. We live together, stand together, and die together. It is the only way we have even a chance of survival and even if we should die we know that what happens next will surprise us because just as life is to be one death is the greater one."

A quiet hush fell over the group as they contemplated the coming gathering and what must be done if those that they loved were to survive.

Unknown Location

"Is everything ready?" asked a gruff voice, tainted with malice.

"Yes, master. The summoning has begun, the old evil will awaked at your command," said a softer voice that spoke with a hiss.

"Then leave me now and hurry up with the process, fool. We cannot have the Gathering without making them fear us and submit to our power," spoke the first man.

The servant bowed low and was about to leave the room in a hurry to do his master's bidding when his master called out to him once more, "Do not forget to call together our allies. It wouldn't do for the world not to know who has the power to destroy it."

In the dark hallways of the lair the minion shuddered though if it was from the cold or the cruel laughter that rang through the rooms he didn't know.

**A/N: **Happy Holidays. Yes this took a while but my ideas were scattered and I do attend school. Not to mention all the multitasking I have to pull through to survive. This is still on Haitus but I will try to update more often. Hell it might help if you guys sent reminders to keep me writing or something…Anyway, I need to rest up cause I have unwanted things to put up with for the next few days, so happy holidays and I hope you liked this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I live people! Yeah, I know this story is taking a while to pull together, but at least I try to make the chapters long and interesting. Sadly, my time is limited on the computer and my parents seem to have acquired the habit of taking my laptop whenever they need it. This section is going to be part one of Naruto's diary entries, they will be broken up with other chapters kind of filling in what's actually happening. It also has a bit of an actual chapter at the end, but you can skip the diary entries if you'd like. Anyway, enjoy!

_What had I done wrong to be thus cursed?_-Sorcha, Daughter of the Forest by Juliet Marillier

_"The only thing men learn from history is that men never learn anything from history."_  
**- Hegel**

_"To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved."_  
**- George MacDonald**

_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them._ -**Galileo**

Chapter 11- Promises

October 10, XX73

_Dear Diary,_

_Hakage-jiji got you for me for my birthday today! I'm four! He says that I should write in you often so maybe I won't feel so alone. I made a new friend today out in the market; she was pretty, like a hime from a fairytale. Her name's Hinata, her mother said we're secret friends, kind of like the others I have, but they really are secrets. They travel lots 'cause they don't have parents anymore, or something._

_They said I was just like them. Demeter, Lilith, and Metatron. They said we're special and that we have to keep it a secret. They said if anyone ever found out then we may end up hurting people. Jiji says that when I grow up I'll be a strong ninja like my mom and dad...I want them to be proud of me, but I'll tell you my secret, 'kay? I don't want to be a ninja. I don't want to hurt people, even if the person is bad. I want to protect lots of people, especially people who can't protect themselves, but I don't want to kill._

_Killing hurts lots of people, injuring hurts too, but they still live. I never want to kill anyone. No one ever thinks about the people left behind and every time someone kills another person they are killing some woman's child, someone's lover, or brother, or sister, or mother, or father. They take away and leave the others behind to deal with it alone. I never want anyone I meet to feel that way, no one should ever have to be alone like me, like my friends. Metatron, Demeter, and Lilith say that there's a gathering for people like us, and that maybe if we all would meet we wouldn't be lonely anymore. They said they'll come back someday, just so we can belong every once in a while, but that's another secret!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

February 7, XX74

_Dear Diary,_

_You won't believe what happened today! Hina-chan and I made some new friends! They are orphans like me and live in a bad part of the village, but I showed them my special place where I live since the orphanage kicked me out. We're gonna turn it into a safe place for people who feel alone and stuff so that maybe the pain won't be so bad any more…so that maybe we won't feel like we're nothing. I won't tell anyone but you, but it hurts. Every day it hurts to be ignored and alone, it hurts that there is no one who will acknowledge me for who I am, but that's okay._

_Ne, you may not understand but you're my friend. You will hold my secrets, be my companion, and one day you will tell my story. I know that no one cares and I know that no one would care if I died or what my life was like, but there are others like me who deserve to know, who will understand and they won't hate me or pity me, but they will accept me. I'm gonna trust you to tell them for me, 'kay? You'll be the protector of my secrets!_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

March 3, XX74

_Dear Diary,_

_Lilith, Demeter, and Metatron returned! They said they can stay for a week before they have to continue traveling. They brought another person like us with them, her name is Mary but she prefers Isis. She says it's the name of an ancient Goddess from a time before the Greater Demons lived or where still new to the world, when everyone didn't have chakra and few people had any special abilities and those who did had to hide them. _

_Isis was a goddess of fertility, of life. I think it suits her! She's really nice and she acts kind of how I think a big sister would. She deserves happiness. We spent lots of time talking together today. She told me the truth. She says our kind will never be accepted because people fear what they don't understand; she said that I'm special. She told me I'm a Jinchuuriki…it means 'power of the human sacrifice'. Isis said I'm special, that there are eight others specifically like me, that we have demons, the nine Great Demons, sealed into us, mine's Kyuu-chan. I call the demon Kyuu-chan because demons retain part of the person they were last sealed into, including memories. Since the last person Kyuu-chan was sealed into was my mom Kyuu is more female than male. _

_Kyuu-chan even said that I could call her okaa-san, because she sees me as her kit. I feel connected with Kyuu-chan in a way that is stronger than any bond I've had so far. I love her like a mom even though we only met today. She's the only one to treat me as I am, the only one to see me, the only one who's taken care of me since birth. She's the only mother I've ever known except for the pink-haired caretaker from the orphanage. I hope that one day people will look at me and see that I'm not a monster, I'm not a demon, that I'm not worthless. If they'd just acknowledge me I'd be happy. I'm going to try to be the best that I can be, and only you will know the truth, ne?_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

June 5, XX74

_Dear Diary,_

_Hina-chan and I trained together today, but Hina-chan was sad. She says she has a bad feeling about her mom having the baby. I told her not to worry, but I can't help but feel that Hina-chan is right. I told her we should focus on training so that maybe she would protect her sibling and mom when she's older, she looked so happy that I believed in her and told her that. She told me about her cousin Neji today too, he worries me more so than her mother._

_Hinata said she doesn't blame him for hating her, that it was her fault his dad died, but I don't believe that. She said she was kidnapped and his father died in place of hers because he was of the Branch family, but I don't believe that. From what I know of Hyuuga politics the seal on the Branch family ensures that their Kekkei Genkai does not fall into enemies hands and binds them to the will of the Main family. While I believe it is wrong for the family to be so separated I don't think Hyuuga-san would have forced his brother into dying, if anything he would have told his brother to let him die. Hyuuga-sama I hold great respect for, he loves his family though he doesn't show it and I know he must have loved his brother dearly._

_In his own way I think Neji's father was trying to defy what he believed to be his fate. Hina-chan's father once told me he thought his brother to be a caged bird, as the name of the seal implies, because he felt bound by his duties to the family. I think Neji's father was looking for release in death even though he was leaving his son behind, I think he must have had that one regret but I think he cared more for his brother than anything in his life and he believed Hinata's dad capable to care for his son as well, but maybe I'm just thinking too much. _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

September 6, XX74

_Dear Diary,_

_I made another friend today! His name is Sasuke. He's 'Tachi-nii-san's little brother. I don't really know how to describe him, but he's not like the other Uchiha and I kind of hope he'll stay that way._

_I don't really know why, but I get the feeling there's something big that's going to happen in the future, but Isis-onee-chan said it might just be my instincts coming in early. She said it had something to do with helping me protect myself and she might be right, but if she is then what's the feeling I get around Sasuke?_

_Oh! I met a pretty lady today! She reminds me of Hina-chan's mom! She said her name is Namiko, but to call her Alice, I call her lady Alice instead. Lady Alice said she'll stay for a while and help me, it'll be nice to not feel so alone. I know the others are here for me…but we think it'd be bad for other big people to know._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_December 3, XX74_

_Dear Diary,_

_Lady Alice stayed with me as long as she could, she even taught me some things! I can actually enter what's called my mindscape, she said it was a place that helps me think and focus more. I…I'll miss her, I really don't think memories are going to be enough. She took care of me and it felt like 'home' and she would have been my 'mother' who would keep me safe._

_Don't get me wrong, I don't feel bad that I don't have parents and I'm so happy to have met the people I know and have come to care for, but I feel like I'll never see her again. I heard her talking, she said something about people coming and needing to leave but not wanting to. She said if she could she would stay with me, and she cried when I called her mom. The only thing she told me was that I was right. Something big is going to happen. Something huge and if she stays alive maybe she'll live to see me again. I don't want her to leave, but she said she'd protect me even if she's gone. I don't know how but I know she'll keep that promise._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke could barely read some of the words; those were some of the lighter entries. Some of the ones he would say were better. How blind had they all been as children to not see one of their own _suffering_ so needlessly every day? Then again no, if he thought about it there were a few that did know, they just chose not to tell anyone, chose not to trust anyone but each other. He wondered how hard a lesson that must have been to learn, that you couldn't trust adults unless they were just as different as yourself. It didn't make any sense unless the strange twisted logic meant that you could only trust people similar to yourself.

The thoughts that swirled around in his mind made him feel foolish, foolish and annoyed, for how could Naruto keep something so important from him? From his _best friend_…though he wasn't sure he was a good friend either, not with all the clashes he and Naruto had had in the past. It was an awkward relationship, so delicate that it all hung on a thin piece of string waiting to be cut and cut it Naruto had. Sasule couldn't fathom why. He didn't understand what went through Naruto's mind when he thought leaving everyone, leaving _him_, could be the best possible idea. It hurt more than he thought it would considering he had hoped Naruto would be there to help him through the mere idea of choosing someone to marry to continue the Uchiha name.

Sasuke felt himself begin to doubt the friendship he had built with Naruto, it was Naruto who changed him, who made him better, but if he meant so much to the other that Naruto had gone after him more than once and brought him out of his shell it brought to mind why would Naruto go through all that trouble if he was just going to leave. He knew Naruto would only leave the village for something important, but the few days before his decision Sasuke had noticed the other putting distance between them. Why hadn't Naruto brought it up for conversation? Why hadn't Naruto spoke with him about his plans?

As Sasuke continued to mull over his thoughts, he did not see the others looking at him, Hinata watching him with undisguised interest, or the other group members looking at him with varying degrees of curiousity. He hadn't gone forward in the dairy pages for the past several minutes, indeed it looked as though he would not be doing so any time soon. They were curious as to what the diary held, but Hinata knew. Some of Naruto's memories had been hers and she had seen his horrors, horrors the 'esteemed Hyuuga Princess' should never have been exposed to, but she was an outcast in her clan. Hinabi was far more suitable to the role than she, which suited her just as well. She had a soul mate and she would not wait much longer to join him for their own marriage, with or without the consent of her clan.

Hinata had known for a while, she had felt the discontent in Naruto, felt his need to do something without any general idea of what. She had discussed with the others before of their future, but now, it was out of their hands. This was a path of unknown twists and turns, and she knew many of their group of 'special outcasts' would likely die. Fate had taken them and all she could do was pity Naruto for his role in it all, for one of her own gifts had been that of a seer. It was a dangerous gift, to see past and future, and see all the courses that could be where they overlap in the future. She had seen many of her own paths, her own deaths, seen her friends, seen how different Sasuke could have been and the monstrosities that would have occurred at the hands of a madman, but now there were many trials, many paths to be taken, and many would die. Her heart ached in sympathy, but she could do nothing but watch.

She had thought things would be fine, she had thought that Naruto and herself could be happy with their soul mates, but she had been wrong. Everything had fallen into a place she could not predict, and she was distraught with grief knowing that by the end of it all, there would be a great sacrifice. The countries were ill prepared for the battles that would occur, they were unknowing of the mass genocide about to occur, and Hinata did not want to think of it, but it was consuming her. Her ability was taking more of her and she _needed _her soul mate, but he wasn't there.

Hinata's hyperventilating did not go unnoticed, but there was little they could do, even Akira and Isis knew that only the presence of her soul mate might calm her enough to lessen the effects of whatever it was her gift was doing to her. They knew without her soul mate her gift would take control of her, so with nothing more than a brief nod of understanding Akira swept Hinata into his arms.

"Rest, Hinata-sama, when you awake I shall have you with your soul mate so that he may help you," Akira said softly. Hinata sighed in relief, letting the darkness take her and sweep her into visions of what may be.

"Go, Akira," Isis said softly. "She is in desperate need."

He nodded to her once and immediately left them behind.

"What just happened?" asked Kiba.

Isis stared at him, her eyebrow quirked in curiosity. "You have known her a long time and you all mean to tell me you do not know? Hinata is of the kin, just as Naruto is. They have different gifts, but Hinata's main gift is more than likely something to do with Sight and perhaps a minor talent in healing if her knowledge in herbal medicines and the time she puts into making them is any indication. If her Sight gets out of control she requires the presence of her soul mate in order to reestablish control, which is why most members of the kin rarely separate from their soul mates once found. It makes the gifts stronger and easier to manage."

"What is Naruto's gift?" asked Sakura, she was teeming with curiosity. The 'kin' as Isis called them seemed like a different species of human, and she wanted to know more than just vague answers.

Isis regarded the question warily. Truly it was not her place to speak it if he had not said it. It was already glaringly obvious he had not even told his soul mate of their 'condition' and that alone would be the source of problems in the future. "I cannot say, but I will say he has sacrificed enough to have earned the respect of many, whether they wish to give it or not, his gifts only make him that much more."

Satisfied with the answer she gave them she returned to the task at hand. Gathering her pets were important, everything was already falling into place and they would need some sort of advantage if push comes to shove at the gathering. It was only a matter of time before the truth of the prophecy came out anyway. It was only a matter of time before every promise made would be tested and their strength, their wills, and their trust would be stretched thin. No one had thought about the consequences, Isis mused to herself. Truly only she and Hinata knew the extent to which this war would condemn and save them, but everything was all the fault of promises and she knew those would be what mattered in the end.

A/N: So…I lost interest in the fandom a few years ago, the plotline lost its ability to make sense in my mind and I scrapped it. Thankfully this story only follows the most basic of outlines from what I can actually remember of Naruto and I will be able to finish writing this story. I have not given up on it but if someone wishes they can feel free to ask to adopt or take what is written so far and adapt it however they like. I would just like to be informed first, because all my OCs, most of which are probably going to die, have complicated personalities and I'd like to explain it just in case anyone gets confused. Make no mistake I shall still be working on this though it may be slow in the making.


End file.
